The Kyuubi Predator
by VFSNAKE
Summary: No real summary. Title says it all. Naruto become a Predator, but that's all I will say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A New Predator

Naruto was panting heavily while caring an unconscious Sasuke on his back, as blood leaked from the side of his mouth, coughing heavily every few seconds due to the blood that flooded his lungs from the Chidori that the Uchiha had hit him with. It was close, but after changing the trajectory of the Rasengan at the last minute had allowed the blonde to knock his opponent into the statue of Uchiha Madara, and into involuntary nap land.

"Damn teme. When we get back, I'm requesting you go on a diet because you're too damn heavy," said Naruto, as stumbled while nearing the gates, and barely held the boy on his back to make it there.

The instant Naruto made it into the gates, he saw the crowd of people awaiting for him, and the blonde thought that this time he had won the hearts of the village. After all the crap he put up with growing up, maybe they would see that he was not the monster they made the poor blonde out to be, and see that Uzumaki Naruto was not the Kyuubi.

Sadly, Naruto was more wrong then they were.

"Look! Look what the demon did to the Uchiha. Kill him! Kill the demon to avenge the Uchiha!" called out one civilian while more cried out for the same thing and began to move to attack the boy while saving the Uchiha at the same time.

Or they would have, if not for the barrier of sand that swarmed to protect the blonde, and Gaara now standing beside him looking very angry.

"Come Naruto-san, I will assist you in taking the Uchiha to the hospital, and provide the needed protection from these idiots," said Gaara, as he used his sand to take them to the hospital while the mob crying out for justice, and followed the two demon vessels.

(Konoha Hospital-Sometime Later)

Tsunade looked down at the bandaged broken body of the blonde that lay on the medical bed in front of her, as she saw the injuries the Uchiha gave the boy, and the Chidori to the chest that filled the Sannin turn Hokage with rage at their shared sensei. Ah who was she kidding, Hatake didn't teach Naruto crap aside from tree walking, and then there was the Academy's Teachers clearly disliking the boy enough to disrupt his learning.

Something she would clearly change when this was over.

'At least the gaki didn't die like Dan or Nawaki due to that damn necklace. Seems you are strong enough to break its curse Naruto,' thought Tsunade, as she left to take care of the traitor, but had made it clear that only Shizune, and herself would look after Naruto.

She didn't trust them any further then the necklace Naruto wore.

If anything, she trusted the necklace _more_, and the people in the village less if what Gaara told her was true.

As she left Naruto to heal, Sakura was visiting the Uchiha at the exact same time to see the boy had a few cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones from slamming into that statue at high speed via Rasengan. Aside from that, Sasuke seemed fine, and stable thanks to being heavily sedated though the scowl on the Uchiha's face didn't seem to want to leave.

'Poor Sasuke. Look at all these injuries. This is all Naruto-baka's fault! Well, when I see him, I'm going to show him the meaning of pain, and pound that baka into paste,' thought Sakura, as she touched Sasuke's face affectionately, and pulled her hand back when the door opened to reveal an angry Tsunade glaring daggers at her crush.

"So, here lies the all mighty traitor Uchiha Sasuke, and in all his proud _spoiled_ glory. How pathetic," said Tsunade, as she checked the boy over, and ignored the pink haired girl's glare.

"Hokage-sama! Please come quick! There is a mob at the hospital doors and they are all demanding the Uzumaki boy be killed," said a nurse, who was one of the rare ones that didn't hate Naruto, and saw the Sannin scowling even further.

"That does it! I have had it with these fools," said Tsunade, as she walked past the nurse, and to the front entrance of the hospital.

Why couldn't they leave the poor boy alone?

(Secret Council Chambers-Sometime Later)

"Do we have the Fire Daimyo's approval?" said Homura, as he saw Danzo nod his head, and produce the orders signed by the Fire Daimyo himself with the seal to prove it.

"Yes. The lies we told him have secured our actions to go completely unopposed in this matter and soon after we will have the ultimate secret weapon capable of making us the superior village in all the Elemental Countries," said Danzo, as he told his allies in this to setup a much needed Council meeting with the Hokage, and the Clan Heads to make sure they got what they needed.

Soon, the village would be his, and then...all of the Elemental Countries would follow.

(3 Days Later)

"Why have you called a meeting for? You realize I have important patients waiting for me at the hospital, an Uchiha to keep in check for his traitorous actions, and let's not forget the very boy you all hate responsible for bringing him back to the Leaf instead of into Orochimaru's boy loving arms," said Tsunade, as she saw them scowl at her for that, and almost instantly it went away with a sense of calmness in them like they still had the upper hand in something.

"Yes. Speaking of that _boy_ being responsible for some things, it has come to our attention by the Fire Daimyo himself that Uzumaki Naruto be banished immediately from the Leaf right after he is cleared to leave the hospital," said Danzo, as he was going right for the preverbal jugular, and getting the boy as soon as possible.

"What? On what grounds is this even being allowed?" said Tsunade, as she was given the scroll, and read the contents within it before unleashing killer intent at them for the clear lies that were written in this thing over the reasons the boy should be banished.

_Fighting Leaf Civilians_

_Fighting Leaf Shinobi_

_Insubordination of Leaf Shinobi of Chuunin rank or higher_

_Conspiring with enemies of the Leaf_

_Failure to kill enemies of the Leaf_

_Damaging property within the Leaf_

_Disrespecting the authority of the Hokage_

Okay, that last one Tsunade could see was _partially_ true, but only in terms of calling her old sensei old man, and for herself being called Granny. But that was it!

"As you can see, the Fire Daimyo is less then pleased with just how Naruto is being left uncontrolled in the village, and has seen fit to remove the boy from the Leaf entirely. But the man is merciful, as if you notice that the man has also decreed that if the blonde has shown some form of control over his life during his banishment, he will be allowed back into Konoha, and reinstated as a Shinobi of the Leaf," said Danzo, as he smirked at the way he manipulated this, and knew that soon after the boy was properly conditioned he would write a new report for the Feudal Lord telling of his monitoring of the demon brats progress in being more disciplined.

Soon after, Naruto would be unleashed on Tsunade, and by that time the old war hawk knew that the Slug Princess would not have the strength to fight the blonde.

"These are lies! Naruto has been fighting civilians? More like they've been fighting him! Arguing with Leaf Shinobi? How about getting his so called sensei to train him and get someone else less suited for it! I'm going to appeal his decision," said Tsunade, as she saw they were a little irked by this, and hadn't expected her to put up a fight on the matter with the blonde.

Still, appeals of the Fire Daimyo's decisions take weeks, Months, and even years with so many events to block paperwork from being processed.

"It is your right to do so Hokage-sama, but until then, the boy has to be banished, and if he is not out of the village shortly after he's recovered will be considered an enemy of the Leaf before being executed," said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade looking ready to smash her head clean off her body, and resisted the urge to squeeze her hands together under the table.

"And what of Uchiha Sasuke? Don't tell me he is going to just get a slap on the wrist just because he's the last Uchiha within the village?" said Tsunade, who saw the two Councils about to speak on that subject when Hiashi rose from his seat, and glared at everyone to hold their tongues.

"No Hokage-sama. Since Uchiha Sasuke is part of a clan, this falls under clan matters, and all clan matters are handled by clans of the Leaf when one does harm to others. The Uchiha's traitorous actions threatens the clans within Konoha and he will judged by us and pay for his crimes by our ruling," said Hiashi, as he saw the two Councils protest this, and silenced them with his Byakugan pulsing from his eyes.

"Really? Then what is your decision regarding him if I may ask?" said Tsunade, as she saw many of them smirk, and it was Inuzuka Tsume rising this time.

"We the Clan Heads, hereby remove Uchiha Sasuke of his clan rights along with that of his clan from having status in the Leaf, and demote him down to that of what he would most likely consider 'commoner' status. In addition, the Uchiha Estates are to be taken down to be paved way for new housing projects, and help the village fill the hole that Uchiha Itachi made when killing all the former clan. Also, all funds within the Uchiha's bank accounts will be seized, and divided up among the Clan Heads with an equal portion going to all of us," said Tsume, as she felt the acts of the Uchiha were unforgivable, as her clan prided itself on loyalty, and such things need to be dealt with swiftly.

"This is not fair! Uchiha Sasuke was manipulated by that demon fox and Orochimaru!" said a Civilian Councilman, as he saw Tsunade glaring at him, and made the man quiver in fear.

"While I disagree with the first part of your statement, I won't deny that the Curse Seal my former teammate gave Sasuke did give the boy a hard push in the range of psychotic behavior, and even as we speak Jiraiya is sealing it away in a more effective manner with the boy's bloodline to follow given the Clan Heads ruling in this matter," said Tsunade, as she saw the two Councils protesting this, and were silenced by her fist hitting the table.

'Damn! If I try to overrule Tsunade's decision by going to the Fire Daimyo now, she'll use it to appeal the decision regarding the Kyuubi brat, and challenge it with proof I do not have other then the words of few spiteful villagers,' thought Danzo, as he knew that alone was not enough to keep the Fire Daimyo from changing his decision, and probing deeper into the hole he had dug for himself if caught.

Though Danzo had no intention of getting caught.

"This meeting is now adjourned. I have to see my patients and for one of them...I have to break his heart knowing this village backstabbed him for his loyalty. You just better prey this doesn't come back to bite you all in the ass!" said Tsunade, as she left to carry out her duties, and one she was going to hate so very much.

(Hospital-Several Days Later)

"Hey Naruto. How does it feel to be the one to complete such a troublesome high ranked mission?" said Shikamaru, as he came to see his good friend, and winced inwardly at his bandaged condition.

"Not bad though the food tastes horrible. Why? Want to switch places?" said Naruto, as he saw Shikamaru wave his hands up defensively, and answer with a no to the question.

"As much as I would like to be on a bed looking at a ceiling so I can picture clouds, I will pass due to the beating you got, and just leave it at that," said Shikamaru, as he saw the blonde laugh, and then saw Naruto wincing in pain a bit.

"How did Sakura take the news? Is she happy?" said Naruto, as he saw Shikamaru raise an eyebrow at the notice of him not using the "-chan" suffix with the girl's name, and before he could respond the door to the room was kicked open with the said girl looking very angry with him.

"You! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun! I asked you to bring him back Naruto-baka! Not crush his body into powder!" said Sakura, as she was livid, and shocked both boys in the room since Naruto was more injured then Sasuke was.

"I had to fight him Sakura. If I didn't, he would have escaped to Sound, and gone straight to Orochimaru," said Naruto, who saw Sakura wasn't listening, and looked like she was going to kill him.

"Shut up baka! Just shut up you worthless baka! I hate you! I hate everything about you. You're nothing! Always will be nothing! Do everybody a favor and just DIE!" said Sakura, as she yelled the last part before cocking her hand back to slap him, but was stopped by Shikamaru using his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and stopped the limb from connecting.

"Are you crazy! Naruto is in worse shape then Sasuke because unlike your oh so precious Uchiha a few corners down, he held back, and only used his skills to knock the traitor unconscious," said Shikamaru, as he used his Jutsu to pull Sakura back, and now began to call for help.

"I don't care!" said Sakura, as she tried to fight the Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Naruto trying to find away to get away from her despite his injuries.

"Well you should," said Gaara, as he had heard the cries for help, and after assisting the Hokage in scaring away the angry mob of Naruto haters had come here to see the blonde.

Only to find _this_ happening!

"How fitting. A monster helping out another monster. I hope you two go to Hell!" said Sakura, as she was finally released from Shikamaru's Jutsu, and left while glaring at the blonde in the room before leaving its presence.

"Damn! This is why I keep telling people women are troublesome, but does anyone take me seriously, or even believe me when I tell them that? Noooooo!" said Shikamaru, as he sat down in a nearby chair, and sighed heavily while looking at Naruto with a depressed face like someone had told him his parents died.

"You hate it when people call you that like I do. Why don't you strike back?" said Gaara, as he saw Naruto look at him with sad blue eyes, and it nearly made the newly appointed Kazekage want to flinch.

"And then what? I fight back, the people will think the seal is weakening, and kill me if they don't have me locked up. Unlike you Gaara, I don't have a shield, and my seal was made to keep my demon's power under wraps while yours was made to do the opposite," said Naruto, as he didn't care that Shikamaru was in the room hearing this, and figured that the lazy Nara would figure it out sooner rather then later.

"Point taken. Get better and stronger Naruto. I have a feeling that you will need to for the harsh upcoming trials ahead," said Gaara, as he saw Naruto nod before leaving, and left the curious Nara in the room with the blonde.

"I take it the demon he's referring to has nine tails and looks like a fox?" said Shikamaru, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and sighed at this news.

"You've seen it when we were kids Shikamaru. The glares, why the people want me dead, and even more so on my birthday. I've stared into the face of death so many times, I feel like the Shinigami is trying to get me, and the fox in his belly like he is in some kind of a big hurry," said Naruto, as he saw Shikamaru shiver, and the blonde didn't blame him.

"Troublesome. Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated. What's next?!" said Shikamaru, as he tuned to see the door opening again, and this time saw Tsunade coming in looking very _very_ sad.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've got some bad news. The Councils with the support of the Fire Daimyo has issued you be banished from the Leaf until further notice," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto's eyes widen, and Shikamaru shot up out of his chair faster then any Nara in history.

"What? Why? The retrieval team succeeded in the mission to bring back Sasuke! How can you even banish a Shinobi for succeeding in a mission like this?" said Shikamaru, as he looked at Naruto, who had a look mixed with sadness, pain, and more importantly if not clearly...anger!

"So they want me gone huh? After all the years I put up with them, they kick me out, and say get lost for doing the mission I was assigned? Well I say fine! Fuck them! Fuck them all and their precious Uchiha! I hope they choke on that small cock the teme's got shoved up their mouths," said Naruto, as his anger at the Leaf was rising, and was ignoring the two people in room with their shocked expressions from his choice of words.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss. The Clan Heads decided to punish Sasuke rather then let the two Councils do it, which would have been nothing, and took away Sasuke's status along with his clan from being a clan all together. Any privileges he may have had before have been revoked meaning he's now a simple 'commoner' compared to the other clans and I'm having Jiraiya seal up the Curse Seal along with his bloodline forever," said Tsunade, as she Naruto grin viciously at her, and saw an almost sick joy in seeing Sasuke taken down like that.

"Good. Let's see this village do anything right without me around to do all the leg work now!" said Naruto since he did all the work for Team 7 despite what Kakashi put in his reports to inflame the glory of the teme's not so grand greatness, as their precious Uchiha no longer was able to use his precious bloodline, and being unable to make little Uchiha bastard babies.

"What are you going to tell the others?" said Tsunade, as she knew many of them would wants answers, and others like Sakura wouldn't exactly lose a tear over him being gone.

"Goodbye for one. Other then that...nothing," said Naruto, as he felt depressed again, and saw Tsunade flinch at this.

"Well, you've healed enough that even I have to clear you from the hospital, and send you home to clear out," said Tsunade, as she knew the fox had healed the boy pretty good, and should be back to full strength soon.

"Great. The instant I leave, the people here will beat me up so badly I'll be back in this room, and then those bastards will have an excuse to punish me for not leaving right away," said Naruto, as he got out of bed, and put on knew clothes that Tsunade got for him that for once didn't have a lot of orange on it.

She felt crimson and black was more fitting.

"Has Kakashi come to see you?" said Tsunade, as she had not seen the man since Naruto was in the hospital, and wondered where he was.

"No. Probably by the memorial stone before getting ready to hover around his _favorite_ student while pleading apology after apology for not training him better. You know he actually passed me over during the Chuunin Exams for Ebisu? Ebisu! That lowly closet pervert wanted to teach me chakra control for the exams! Why the Hell do I even need it when I have too much chakra to even control in the first place?! Even worse was the guy didn't even like me from the start so all it did was make things worse!" said Naruto, as he put on the black pants, and the crimson shirt despite a few aching muscles still protesting.

"Bastard," said Tsunade, as she was going to teach Kakashi a lesson, and make him suffer for this.

"Don't sweat it Granny. Besides, I've got friends outside of the village, who will gladly take me in, and help me with my training," said Naruto, as he smirked at her, and saw the Hokage's eyes become softer at this.

"You've got 2 days to leave Naruto, but its sad to say that one of them is today, and you have already spent most of it here," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and then smirk since he was going to have to give the village a "going away _gift_" before leaving.

"So all I've got is a day and a half. Plenty of time," said Naruto, as he made his way to the window, and opened it before getting ready to leave.

"You're not leaving the front way?" said Tsunade, as she saw him look back at her with a look that said "your joking, right?" on it.

"Those fools are just waiting for me to come out the front door so they can put me back in here. Why should I give them any kind of satisfaction?" said Naruto, as he leaped out the window, and into the village below to prepare the Leaf for what was to come shortly after his absence.

Naruto may have only a day and a half, _but_ people tend to forget he is well versed in a single Jutsu that can even the odds in any fight.

The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

(Naruto's Apartment)

When Naruto arrived cautiously at his so called home, as he saw that it had amazingly been untouched by the villagers, and when he entered saw Hatake Kakashi now looking quite serious when the Jounin turned to face him. Naruto of course was on guard and got ready to substitute himself with one of his Shadow Clones already dispatched throughout the village should his so called sensei try anything.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me to speak to the Hokage. I need you to convince her to stop Jiraiya-sama from sealing away Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes!" said Kakashi, as he saw Naruto look at him with angry stare, and it confused the Jounin.

"You want me to ask Granny to spare that teme? After what he did to me? Sasuke put not one, but _two_ Chidoris through my chest _sensei_, and I do believe you were the only one outside of the Uchiha Clan to make one. Why the Hell would I even help you keep him active when his mind is already off the reservation?!" said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi's eyes widen, and then narrow at him while balling his fists in anger.

"Because he is your teammate Naruto! I thought you were thick in the skull, but now I find out you're worse of a baka then I thought, and now I see you are _lower_ then trash," said Kakashi, as he begins to walk out, but is stopped by a bone crushing grip by Naruto now covered in aura of orange, and slammed hard into the wall before the blonde stared at him with anger written all over his face.

"_I_ am lower then trash? I am lower then trash?! I saved your ass from Momochi Zabuza when Sasuke quivered up in a ball like baby! I saved Inari's family from Gato's thugs while you were getting your ass handed to you on the bridge. I inspired the people of Wave to fight for what was theirs! I stopped Subabku no Gaara from unleashing his demon, which was going to destroy the village, all the while Sasuke looked on in fear! Should I keep going on or should I keep burying you further in guilt? I have worked my hands to the bone for this village while Sasuke gets all the credit and _you_ train him while _I_ get shafted through the whole deal. And for what? The teme's Sharingan! Why? An old debt that needs to be repaid by your dear dead _Uchiha_ of a friend, who probably would have made a better sensei then you, and wouldn't have played _favorites_! I'm not the one who is the trash here Hatake. _**YOU ARE!"**_ said Naruto before kneeing the shocked man right in the got, and made the Jounin fall to his knees coughing through his mask before removing it to puke on the floor.

_**"Bravo kit. The one good thing you've done with my power aside from beating that damn Uchiha brat with it,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had awakened from its slumber just in time to see its vessel do this while drawing on the demonic chakra.

'Yeah well, get use to it fox. I'm going to make the people of Konoha cry in their sleep and wailing like babies to have me back in the Leaf to defend them,' thought Naruto, as he made some more clones to help gather his stuff, and saw Kakashi looking up at him with his one wide eye.

"W-What are...a-are you doing Naruto?" said Kakashi, as he saw the small group of Naruto's begin packing things up, and original looking even angrier at him.

"You don't know? Kami, you are so stupid, its practically pathetic that you are so focused on the Uchiha, which has blinded you to the point that you are able to ignore me _this much_! Hell, the decision to have me banished from the Leaf came _first_, and the Uchiha's punishment in having his bloodline sealed came second. Yet here you are to have me save the traitor from his punishment without even knowing, much less caring to find out about the very person, _your own student you neglected_, who brought him back in the first place, and even worse called 'lower then trash' to my face!" said Naruto, as he laughed a hollow laugh before looking at his clones to see they had finished, and left the room after the original spit on the ground in front of Kakashi.

Naruto was so angry with Kakashi and Kakashi was in such a daze that neither one notice the shadow figure of a certain Hyuuga girl having heard the entire conversation via open window with a nearby tree having a branch extending close by.

'Naruto-kun is being banished?! NO!' thought Hinata, as she rushed off to the Hokage's Office, and would demand an explanation from her.

Hinata had been happy that Naruto came back alive with Uchiha Sasuke and the simple fact he came back alive at all was enough to make her heart leap with joy a thousand times over. However, the joy left when Hinata saw the angry mob forming to attack Naruto before Gaara intervened, and took the two boys to the hospital to be treated for their injuries. She didn't know why they acted like that towards Naruto, even when she was a child, Hinata saw only goodness in the boy's heart, and wanting to become strong to protect everyone around him.

Now here Hinata was, hearing how after all that had happened in such a short time, the boy she admired for long, found inspiration, and even a nindo to believe in was being kicked out of the village for _succeeding_ in his mission! It didn't make sense in the girl's eyes and the only one that could possibly even remotely help Hinata make sense of it was the Hokage herself.

(Two Days Later)

Naruto sighed heavily, as he was now outside of the village, having said his goodbyes to those that matter (Lee had to be restrained from going ballistic as well as sedated with enough tranquilizer to put down an elephant), and was now out on his own without any kind of protection against his enemies (within and without) wanting him dead. It was fine with Naruto, as he could finally go out, find people to train him in different arts, and get stronger so he could show those assholes what it means to kick out a Hero of the Leaf.

'At least I've got you fox. You maybe a demon, but if I die, then you die, and if you want to survive you better help me get stronger. You don't want the Shinigami to get the last laugh, do you?' thought Naruto, as he leaped his way from tree to tree since he didn't trust the roads, and felt more at home in the trees anyway.

_**"Point taken kit. Not to mention, I have a score of my own to settle, and you are going to help me make it happen,"**_ said Kyuubi, but the last part was more to himself then to Naruto, and was quite pleased with his vessel as of late.

Such thoughts were ended when a volley of shuriken came to Naruto's left, which the blonde dodged by ducking behind a nearby tree, and peeked out to see the direction the weapons were thrown. Narrowing his eyes, the young blonde saw the squad of ANBU with the kanji for Root written on it, and the Captain of this squad had his sword out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the orders of Danzo, we are here to bring you to him for a secret position within his organization, and turn you into a secret weapon for the good of the Leaf," said the Root Captain, as he waited for the blonde to make his decision, and got ready to fight if Naruto decided to resist.

"Really? Well you can just tell that baka Danzo he can kiss the fattest part of my ramen loving Kyuubi sealed within ass!" said Naruto, as he had been readying an explosive tag during the man's talking, and threw it in the direction of the Root Captain before taking off deeper into the trees.

The tag went off before hitting the Root Captain, which was Naruto's intention from the start, as it would cause the group to scatter, and by the time they could form some way of regrouping it would allow him to get farther away from his pursuers. The plan didn't last very long though, as the Root ANBU coming after him were catching up quickly, and were now in the process of attacking him with various Jutsus once they saw a chance to aim them at his back.

_**"We need a plan kit. Your body is still not 100 percent and to fight them would only make things worse,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw his vessel was still in need of another full day in terms of healing, and to do that required not being attacked by anyone the whole time.

'Don't I know it. Damn teme's Chidori is still causing some pain in my chest,' thought Naruto, as he dodged a Fireball Jutsu, and then a Water Cannon Jutsu that shattered a tree near him.

"Earth Style: Ground Shifting Jutsu!" said the Root Captain, as he moved from the trees, and had dived to the ground to use the Jutsu that uprooted the trees around Naruto.

The blonde was thrown off his tree just moments after his feet had touched the branch with the end result sending Naruto skidding until he landed near a cliff with the bottom looking bottomless and dark. Naruto saw it, as he saw the Root Shinobi all surrounding him now in a half circle formation with his choice of death being at the hands of them, or the fall from the cliff below.

'Um...fox! Quick question. If I fall from this cliff, is there a chance I'll survive, and avoid being caught by these guys?' thought Naruto, as he saw Kyuubi look at him with narrow eyes, and looking quite unhappy right now.

_**"What kind of question is that? Granted dying from falling off the cliff would be better then dying at their hands, but I will not have that even be considered an option, and demand that you fight them to the end!"**_ said Kyuubi, as the fox was more then ready to give the blonde enough of its chakra to wipe them out, and claim victory by killing every single one of those around them.

'All right! All right!' thought Naruto, as he quickly made Shadow Clones, and began to engage the Root Shinobi around him.

The battle while difficult seemed to be going slowly in Naruto's favor, as he kept making Shadow Clones to overwhelm his opponents, and was even killed a few of them after a bit of synchronizing with his clones to strike vital spots with kunai. The Root Captain was struck by the original via Rasengan, which sent the man flying into fallen trees behind him, but even as that happened, the Root Shinobi had thrown an explosive tag at the ground where Naruto was, and sent the blonde flying over the cliff after Naruto tried to get away.

By this point, the Naruto Shadow Clones were dispersed by the explosion, and any hope of substituting with them was lost to the blonde, and fell off the cliff while trying to use Kyuubi's chakra to grab onto the wall. However, the Kyuubi's chakra was too strong to grip onto anything, and his body was picking up speed that it was making things even more difficult.

Then everything went dark for Naruto, as he was swallowed up into the darkness below, and it was all the boy saw for some time.

(Konoha-At the Moment)

The people had partied the instant word got out about Naruto's banishment, which was mere minutes after the blonde's body was out of the village's walls, and cheering on about how they were free of the demon spawn. However, the day _after_ the party, things started to go bad for everyone in the village that hated Naruto, and many were now weeping out in misery.

When Naruto was getting ready to leave the Leaf, his Shadow Clones had been hard at work making sure that the people of Konoha did not enjoy his leaving, and their cries of joy would turn into cries of sorrow. The first thing he had his Shadow Clones do, was do a little "plumbing work" in the various homes, business, and other buildings within the Leaf to go off at a set time. As such, all natural waste would be either clogged, rerouted, and stored in places people wouldn't expect to have their fecal matter unleashed upon them.

When people went to take showers, use sinks to wash hands, and to anything short of walking they were hit with the very waste from the previous day of partying. That wasn't the end of it though, as Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do more then that, and he did just that by backing up the sewer system throughout Konoha. With such high pressure of backed up plumbing, the ground underneath the village had exploded at several key street junctions, and caused the natural waste of the village to spray everywhere.

In short, Naruto had made the people in the village feel quite literally what he had felt figuratively his whole life by the people in the village, and was regret ever treating him in that manner.

Like shit.

To further express his anger at the village, Naruto had his Shadow Clones plant various stink bombs mixed with hard to remove paint based explosives in various buildings that would go off on a timer. When the bombs went off, the shops that kicked him out, or had overcharged Naruto absurd prices for crappy quality equipment were ruined to the point of tearing the buildings down though given the war the Leaf was in would cause a lot of red tape since funding would be halted for such construction projects to gear the village up for war. In short, those business would either have to put up with the damage, not to mention the stink, or shut down their business for good.

Not to mention that Naruto had gotten a hold of certain shops bookkeeping records they had in their safes and placed them on Tsunade's desk to look at with a note telling her to compare them with the Leaf's own overall financials. It helped when Naruto had looked at the books himself with Kyuubi helping him to highlight certain portions of the book that looked off.

Now said people (some were Civilian Council members) were in her office sweating like pigs, looking like children caught by their Mother looking at a dirty magazine, and some were stammering words like children would when caught. Some couldn't even speak in clear sentences, but those that did mumbled, or were speaking in gibberish to Tsunade's presence with Shizune beside her awaiting for a response.

They would have gotten a better one from Tonton if she were drunk.

"I've been going over these records of yours from the shops you run from a very good individual, who brought this to my attention, and do you know what I find when I read them? You have been writing numbers that don't add up to what the Leaf records hold and I noticed a specific pattern in all of them. You've been selling poor quality goods at outrageous prices and all to one person no longer in the village responsible for making you feel quite literally in the shit you made him feel like figuratively. I don't know why the Sandaime let you get away with this, but knowing him, you kept it away from his old heart since it would have put a good deal of strain on his person, and for that I'm inclined not to charge you with treason. What I _am_ charging you with however, is extortion, fraud, corruption, and various other charges that land you quite a few sessions with Ibiki with Anko soon following afterwards before I throw you away in a prison surrounded by all sorts of people that hate the Leaf. By the time you are let out, which is a really big _IF_, you will either be leaving there in a body bag, or wish to Kami you had," said Tsunade, as she saw the weak little people now before her sputtering, pleading, and begging that she reconsider such an action.

'As if they deserve mercy,' thought Shizune, as she saw Tsunade narrowing her eyes at them, and finally slam her fist down in anger at having enough of their false begging for forgiveness.

"SILENCE! I have had enough of your bitching to me when you don't deserve a single ounce of it. ANBU! Take these maggots out of my sight and tell Ibiki to go all out on them. Don't forget to tell Anko the same damn thing!" said Tsunade, as she saw the group crying out still for mercy, and being led away by the ANBU.

"It's going to take a long time to clean up the mess Naruto left behind. People even now are cursing him, wishing him to die, and even worse is that when people tried to destroy his home they set off some kind of trip wire that caused the apartment complex to blow up with debris scattering everywhere on everyone near it. A large group of people are in the hospital from the building debris mixed with shards of glass and some have broken bones from having larger portions of rubble fall on them," said Shizune, as she saw her teacher now Hokage narrow her eyes dangerously in deep thought, and then get up from her chair to walk towards the window to look at the populous below now suffering.

"Doesn't matter Shizune. They can have all the doctors Naruto had at the hospital, who were always 'delayed', and give them piss poor medication. By the time Naruto comes back, these people will be on their hands, and knees _begging_ the gaki for forgiveness," said Tsunade, as she saw very few places were spared Naruto's wrath, and those were the homes of the ones that Naruto called friends.

"I hear Gaara is angry with us and is going to pull away from the alliance before telling the Wind Daimyo everything. No doubt every other place in the Elemental Countries will get wind of this and raise a figurative stink to this before complaining to the Fire Daimyo in letting this happen," said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade smirk at that, and knew that this would help speed up the appeals process in getting Naruto back in Konoha.

"Those baka Council members think that they have everything figured out in removing Naruto from the Leaf, but they forget that Naruto is a hero to people outside the village, and those people are very influential people. If they cut ties with Fire Country, then the Fire Daimyo will come here, asking us why so many people now hate him for authorizing Naruto's banishment, and want answers that he's not going to like," said Tsunade, as she saw from her window one food store she knew had once sold rotten food to the blonde now covered in various forms of waste, and making the food worthless to everyone.

"Speaking of which, some of them want you to send out an ANBU team to kill Naruto, and claim him to be an enemy of Konoha for this," said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade frown at this, and let out a huff before stomping over to her chair to sit down.

"The only team I would send would be the Rookies and only after the banishment has been removed by the Fire Daimyo," said Tsunade, as she went back to doing her work, and wished the blonde the best of luck.

(Unknown Location-Time Frame Unknown)

Naruto opened his eyes, as consciousness finally came back to him, and saw darkness all around him while pulling himself up from the ground. At first, the blonde thought he was in his mindscape again like that time he was pushed off that cliff by Jiraiya to activate the fox's power, and wondered if he was brought here by the fox to get yelled at again.

However, what Naruto soon realized was that he was in fact _not_ in his mindscape, but rather semi-deep within the gaping hole at the bottom of the cliff he fell down, and had landed on what felt to him like metal. Looking around while trying to adjust his eyes, Naruto looked around to see he was on a large metal object, and after some stumbling found a way into the strange structure.

'Wow! This place is incredible. I've never seen anything like this before,' thought Naruto, as he saw the inside of structure, and the weird designs of some strange culture.

_**"I don't believe it. I thought they were all gone or destroyed,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw what Naruto saw, and recognized these markings along with what they were really in.

'You know something about this Kyuubi?' thought Naruto, as he sensed the fox nod, and was about to hear an explanation on the subject.

_**"Indeed. Long ago before the Elemental Countries existed, there was a race of beings from beyond the stars, who hunted only the most worthy of beings for sport, and honor of their clans with the latter not unlike what you find in some Shinobi villages today. They were known as Yautja. They use to come to this world to prey on human and any other species this world had to offer that they felt was worthy of hunting,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw weapons, masks, and other things this ship had to offer.

'But you thought they were all gone or destroyed. What did you mean by that?' thought Naruto, as he felt there was more to it then that, and was now looking at a device on the wall that deemed to have a glowing light inside of it that was too tempting to ignore.

_**"I meant **__**here**__** on this planet. When me and my kind first roamed the world, the Yautja had soon come to the realization this world was too much even for them. What's more, the human race had learned to use chakra, and had altered the way things were done since any Yautja caught would use a powerful bomb to blow themselves up. So they decided to quarantine the planet and listed it off limits for any future hunts due to the many threats the planet's more dangerous species was for them,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nodding in understanding, and found it good to know the boy was actually paying attention.

'There are so many things here that could give any Shinobi a run for their money. Could I learn how to use this Kyuubi?' thought Naruto, as he saw some of the items here were not so badly damaged by time like one would think.

_**"Possibly. This ship seems to have been the last one to be here before the quarantine was setup. Must have happened right after Juubi was sealed and chakra was used by the Sage of the Six Paths. The weapons here are meant to last for a long time even after being used in constant battles so everything should be in top condition,"**_ said Kyuubi, who saw Naruto nod, and again look at the device on the wall before walking towards it with a strong desire to look in it.

'But will I be able to use it? Much less a fraction of it?' thought Naruto, as he looked into the hole of the device on the wall, which morphed into something else, and then grabbed his skull with metallic hands while a chair rose from the ground underneath him that now forced the blonde to sit down with both his hands now being restrained.

_**"What did you do kit?!"**_ said Kyuubi, as it saw what was happening, and wondered what was about to happen to its vessel.

'Nothing I swear! I don't suppose you would know what this thing is that's latched onto my face?' thought Naruto, as he felt something pierce his skin along the veins of his arm, and felt something being injected into his body.

Kyuubi for its part was checking its own memory for what the boy was now about to be subjected to in terms of Yautja technology and going on the way Naruto was being held down along with the device attached to its vessel's face. It didn't take long, as Kyuubi did indeed know what it was that Naruto was in, and didn't know if this was good thing or a very _bad_ thing.

_**"Kit, this is a Yautja Initiation Device. There came a time when certain humans and other intelligent creatures would be considered worthy of being part of the Yautja race. This device would inject certain compatible species with Yautja blood to make them part Yautja, give them enhanced speed, strength, and even seeing like they do,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he already felt the alien blood mixing with Naruto's own, and the seal on its vessel was actually helping the compatibility while the device on the blonde's face began downloading information into the boy's head.

'It hurts! It feels like I'm having a huge book the size of you being shoved right down my throat!' thought Naruto, as he couldn't shut his eyes due to the device somehow prevented him from trying while images, the knowledge of various weapons used by the Yautja race against their prey, and the ability to understand the ancient alien writings/language.

_**"This is going to be one wild life you've created for yourself kit,"**_ said Kyuubi though it was more to himself then Naruto while the blonde was in pain from the information being forced into his skull.

Naruto would have agreed with the fox if he wasn't in so much pain.

(Konoha-3 Years Later)

Tsunade sighed as she looked over reports she had gotten from various places talking about a demon of sorts terrorizing the Elemental Countries. It killed anyone apparently within its line of sight, which was strange because no one could even make out the actual appearance of this so called demon, and all people had to go on were the remains of the victims left behind.

Or rather...what was _left_ of the victims.

Those that were killed, were hung up in trees, and nearly all of them were quite literally skinned with their internal organs on the ground above them. Some of the others were not skinned, but were missing their skulls, and in at two particular cases...the skull along with the spinal cord was missing too.

At first, many suspected it was the work of a Shinobi village using terror tactics to show their strength, but no village would take credit for it (despite the two Councils wanting Tsunade to say as such), and the killings continued without stopping. Missing Nin were the first to be slain, as their blood was tested in the database of the Shinobi villages were used to identify their remains, and it wasn't easy either. Iwa had lost well over 50 Shinobi ranging from Chuunin to ANBU, Kumo lost nearly that same number give or take a few Shinobi, and the Leaf unfortunately suffered twice as much as theirs combined!

Strangely enough, Suna lost the least during the last 3 years, and many suspected that the Kazekage was behind it. However, the Kazekage had lost a close confident in Baki, who was his sensei during the Chuunin Exams 3 years ago, and was one of the few victims that had lost their skull with spinal column.

It had saddened Gaara greatly, as his former sensei had been supporting him in being the man he should be for Suna, and the Kazekage had put his siblings in charge of who it was that killed their former sensei.

Jiraiya had been using his spy network to find this demon, but it proved fruitless in its entirety, as some of the his spies within the network were killed too, and it was clear that this thing didn't want to be found. Even Akatsuki was wary of this foe, as they had tried to find it, and possibly recruit the figure into their organization to fill in Orochimaru's vacant spot after leaving.

Even now, the Bingo Book stated this enigmatic enemy of the Elemental Countries as an S-Class Criminal, and to flee on sight order while fighting back if only to escape being allowed. It was the one stage higher then the Yondaime received at the end of the last Shinobi war ended and the various descriptions one would have in seeing this creature was to look for the eyes that seemed to flash red if only for a moment.

That was of course if the only survivor (just recently acquired by the Leaf) was speaking clearly though from the way the man (a Shinobi from Iwa of all places) acted was indeed the truth. The man had come to their doorstep looking like he had gone through a meat grinder, as he was bleeding heavily, was missing an arm, and screaming out for someone to save him. When the guards at the gate took the (now former) Iwa Shinobi directly to the hospital, the man known in several circles as Iwa's Boulder Destroyer was seen by Tsunade for immediate medical treatment, and soon after being stabilized told the woman everything about what it was that did this to his body.

(Flashback-3 Days Ago)

"Please don't send me out there again. Please for Kami's sake don't send me back there!" said Iwa's once great Boulder Destroyer, as he was in restraints out of fear he would hurt himself, and was being properly sedated to prevent any kind of attempt.

"We won't. Just tell us who did this to you?" said Tsunade, as she didn't even think Ibiki, or Anko even would be necessary to get the truth out the man since he seemed to be in fear of something that would strike him down on a simple lie.

"It was a demon. It was a demon, who...who makes _trophies_ of Shinobi," said the former Iwa Shinobi, as he was crying now, and seemed to be looking at the window every few minutes in fear like the very thing that had done this would come through it to get the rest of his body.

'Not again. Well, at least we can get some kind of description of this guy, and work from that,' thought Tsunade, as she saw the man look out the window again, and then at her with sweat dripping down his face in waves.

"Please...please don't send me out there. Those eyes...those red eyes flashed are aimed at me and he wants to take my soul. PLEASE!" said the man, as he looked out the window again, and he must have saw something before squirming madly to get free from his bed restraints.

"Easy! Easy! No one will get to you while you are here. I will have some of my very best ANBU stationed outside of your door so no one will get to you without them knowing," said Tsunade, as she increased the man's sedative drip, and waited for the former Iwa Shinobi to fall asleep before leaving the room.

"You two! Be on your guard. He's the only one right now to survive an attack by this so called demon and I need to have Inoichi run through his head for answers," said Tsunade, as she saw her two ANBU guarding the room nodding their heads, and knew this was not an assignment you can afford to be marked down on your record as a failure..

(End Flashback)

"Hopefully, we can nail this bastard to the wall, and I can possibly use it to influence the Fire Daimyo to bring Naruto back to the Leaf," said Tsunade to herself, as she wished the blonde gaki was here now, and calling her Granny.

After word got out of Naruto's banishment, every person in every country the blonde had ever met was sending letters upon letters to her, and the Fire Daimyo demanding a full explanation on why their hero was banished. The Hokage of course put the blame on the two Councils and to a lesser extent the Fire Daimyo though mention that the Feudal Lord did agree to it without either party letting her know until it had been signed. This caused the Fire Daimyo to get an increase in his mailbox with angry letters speaking of cutting off trade relations and even war if they weren't given a solid _legitimate_ reason for the blonde's banishment.

So the Fire Daimyo did and sent the list the Councils gave him about the reasons the boy was banished and hope it would satisfy all angry parties. Unfortunately, all it did was do the opposite, and got him more mail indicating such allegations were wrong.

So, an inquiry was made by the Fire Daimyo into these allegations to find out the _real_ reason Naruto was banished, which the two Councils tried to cover up, and ordering the reason could not be spoke under a law made by the Sandaime (that they clearly violated in secret) under penalty of death. Tsunade however, had stated that the reason could be told by Naruto, or the current Hokage of the Leaf. Again, the two Councils tried to stop her, but the Fire Daimyo wanted to hear an explanation now, or the risk of war with another country was a very high possibility.

So Tsunade told the Fire Daimyo about the Kyuubi's attack on the Leaf. Told him about Naruto being the fox's vessel thanks to the Yondaime with the man's dying wish to see the boy as a hero being denied. In short, Tsunade told him _everything_, and the look on the man's face was not that of a happy man.

When the Fire Daimyo asked why this wish was never honored, none of the Councils, the Clan Heads, and even the Hokage herself could answer him directly in the eyes. Tsunade could clearly see the man was less then an inch away from summoning all his samurai to Konoha to begin the liquidation of the village, and remove it from the map.

It took all of Tsunade's patience and negotiation skills her late sensei had drilled into her skull as a child to persuade the Fire Daimyo to not destroy the village to appease those that were Naruto's allies outside for Fire Country. However, Fire Daimyo, had decided to _not_ remove the banishment on Naruto, but only because he felt that it would give the boy a chance to grow without the Leaf village suffocating him, and improve his skills, and would remove it at a later time with a full pardon on all the past crimes the Councils claimed he had done.

As for the people of Konoha, the Fire Daimyo ordered that every single one, who had hurt Naruto was to be punished in front of everyone, and they were whipped ruthlessly for their actions. None were spared despite the pleas the people had given out during the whippings, which went on for well over a week, and had their family assets taken away to give to Naruto upon his return (if he wanted to return) to the Leaf. There children, like their parents were poor, feeding out of garbage cans, and doing just about anything they could to survive.

As for the Uchiha, the Councils had tried to get the Fire Daimyo to have Jiraiya unseal the boy's bloodline, but the man would not hear of it, and ordered Sasuke be locked away in a cell within the village until a set time by the Feudal Lord's himself. Many people in the Leaf were upset by this, but could do nothing less they invoke the wrath of an angry Daimyo, and an army of his samurai.

"Hokage-sama! Come quick! The man from Iwa is missing and his ANBU guards are dead! Its believed to be the demon the man was talking about earlier," said a Chuunin, as he came running in, and report what was seen by two nurses walking down the hall.

"What?! Scramble the ANBU! Lock down the village right now!" said Tsunade, as she was not about to have this guy infiltrate her village, and then leave right from under her nose.

(Konoha Hospital-Moments Ago)

The former Iwa Shinobi once known as the Boulder Destroyer opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital before looking around to see the condition he was in and reflecting on what had happened during his time out in the field. It had been a simple routine B-ranked mission, which was to investigate the disappearance of another squad consisting of a 2 Chuunin, and 3 Jounin level Shinobi. His squad had found nothing at first, but then a blood trail had been found, and signs of a battle with the victor of it being unknown. When his team branched out, it was then they saw what happened to the other squad, and would haunt him to the end of his days.

The entire team had been skinned, internal organs on the ground just above the hanging corpses, and a look of horror on the bloody bodies that were once proud Iwa Shinobi.

'And then my team got hit next. It was like the dead team's bodies was the bait and we fell for the trap it set for us,' thought the former Iwa Shinobi, as he saw a good friend of his get skewered right through the gut by a pair of blades that went out that same friend's back.

Turning his head towards the open window, the Boulder Destroyer saw the beautiful day shining in him, and he smiled despite everything he had been through. However, the smile left him when the window's image seemed to become deluded, and for a moment the former Iwa Shinobi thought he was still too tired from the sedatives to see clearly.

Wait a minute! The window was closed before he was sedated.

So...who opened the window?

Then he heard a small growling sound and a flash of those same red eyes appeared for a second before those same pair of blades appeared.

_**"The Demon who makes trophies of Shinobi,"**_ said a voice in a distorted version of the man's own from when he spoke to Tsunade.

"Mercy. Please show mercy!" said the man, as the monitoring systems was going crazy, and felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

Before the figure could respond, the ANBU outside the room were hearing the sounds of the monitoring systems, and rushed into the room to see being that had scared the Iwa Shinobi along with most of the Elemental Countries. Instantly, the ANBU drew weapons, but were struck down instantly when thunderous sound was heard, and two blasts from both shoulders with strange weapons shot off chakra at their heads.

The creature turned it attention to the crippled man moving closer for the kill.

By the time the nurses arrived to see the dead ANBU, the body of the Boulder Destroyer was gone, and only a small blood trail leading to the window indicated the means of the demon's escape.

(Just Outside the Leaf-Present Time)

"Do you see anything Neji?" said Hinata into her radio piece, as she was looking around with her Byakugan, and saw nothing.

"Not in this area Hinata-sama. Do be careful. If this thing is what Hokage-sama believes it to be, you put yourself in danger, and I could not forgive myself if you died," said Neji, as he had been doing everything he could to be the loving cousin Hinata wanted him to be, and helped her during the last 3 years to get stronger.

Still, Neji could see at times that Hinata was sad at times, and missed Naruto that there occasions where the Hyuuga Branch member thought he heard crying from her room at night. The boy still remembered Hinata coming to see him in the hospital while he was recovering from the retrieval mission, as her face was flowing with tears, and kept on saying "Its not fair! They kicked him out. They kicked him out of the Leaf!" repeatedly until Neji had to ask Hinata was she was talking about.

So Hinata told Neji about seeing Tsunade for answers after overhearing Naruto telling Kakashi about his banishment from the Leaf and how the female Fire Shadow couldn't stop it from happening.

Needless to say, if Neji wasn't injured like he was at the time, the Hyuuga Prodigy would have gone on a rampage, and raised Hell regardless if he was taken down by the Cage Bird Seal.

"I'll be careful Neji. I have to be if I'm to see Naruto-kun again," said Hinata, as she had heard from the Hokage about Naruto's banishment being lifted soon once this business was over since any able Leaf Shinobi could be recalled into service if it was believed that Shinobi's skills could prove vital to the Leaf.

Granted, it was all a smoke screen to get Naruto back, but any reason to have the blonde back in the Leaf was good enough for Hinata (excluding imprisonment or his execution of course), and even more so to have him see just how much she had improved.

Hinata's thoughts on the matter ended when she saw movement to her right and went to investigate what her eyes detected.

"Neji, I think I see something. Just head to East from your current position to meet up," said Hinata, as she leaped to another tree, and then the next before she found her prey was nowhere to be found.

"I'm on my way Hinata-sama. I'll be there in 5 minutes," said Neji, as he was making his way to Hinata's location, and hoped he wasn't too late to assist her.

As she waited, Hinata looked around with her Byakugan, and wondered if this demon was immune to the powers of her clan's bloodline. Hinata would have thought more on the subject, but a volley of kunai from the left came at her, and the Hyuuga Heiress took out a kunai before deflecting them all.

"So the stories of your clan's bloodline are true. You saw my attack with your eyes and were able to deflect them with your kunai. Kumo will pay me handsomely for you and maybe a bonus considering how many Shinobi they've lost in the past 3 years," said a figure appearing from the shadows to reveal none other then Mizuki in Shinobi clothing.

"You! You're a traitor to the Leaf and locked away by Naruto-kun. How did you escape?" said Hinata, as she got into her Gentle Fist stance, and saw the wicked grin on the man's face.

"You can thank my old master Orochimaru for that. Due to the invasion on the Leaf years ago, he thinned out Konoha's forces, and then this demon running around has made the ranks thinner then ever before. The guards tend to miss things and as a result allowed me to break out while letting some inmates around me get free too in order to cover my plan of escaping," said Mizuki, as he saw the girl narrow her eyes at him, and saw him take out a sword he had acquired from his old home.

"I won't let you win," said Hinata, as she steadied herself, and saw the man snarl at her with contempt in his eyes.

"We'll see if you can stop me. I hardly doubt it from what I remember of yours days at the Academy with the Kyuubi brat? Did the Hokage tell you? Tell you the damn demon of a fox was sealed inside of that blonde abomination after his banishment? I didn't think so," said Mizuki, as he saw Hinata's shocked expression, and moved in for the kill using the distraction.

Hinata for her part, recovered rather quickly in using her kunai to block the sword Mizuki had, and combined it with the grace of _her _version of Gentle Fist. She kept him back for a time, but the sword was much shaper then her kunai, which broke soon at the beginning of their battle, and barely avoided losing one of her arms in the process. Mizuki saw this and landed a kick to Hinata's stomach that sent the girl from the trees to the ground with a large thud that nearly sent her into unconsciousness.

'No. I can't fail here. If I do, everything I have done up until now will be pointless, and I can't give up now,' thought Hinata, as she tried to get up, but Mizuki came down, and kicked her in the ribs right into a tree.

"I'm sure the Raikage wants you pure, but considering how desperate they are, I doubt they would mind if I gave them you, and a child with the Father being none other then me," said Mizuki, as he saw the barely conscious girl try to fight, but her body just didn't have the strength from the fall followed by kick into the tree trunk behind her.

'Naruto-kun, I wish you were here. No matter what happens now my heart will always be yours,' thought Hinata, as she would not be afraid, and look defiantly into Mizuki's eyes while he approached her.

"Any last words you wish say while you still have your virginity my soon to be Hyuuga bitch?" said Mizuki, as he had kept stalking her like a predator would its prey, and looked at her with hungry eyes.

"I hope you die a painful and burn forever in the Ninth Level of Hell," said Hinata, as she saw him smirk at her, and began to undo his clothing.

"Sorry bitch, but the only one here whose going to be in pain is yo-AAH!" said Mizuki, as he was struck from behind, and had a bladed staff of some kind coming out of his stomach.

_**"Die!"**_ said a deep voice from behind Mizuki, as an invisible hand grabbed the man by the neck, lifted him up over its head, and ripped the traitorous Leaf Shinobi in half that sprayed blood everywhere.

For her part, Hinata was terrified of the sight of seeing someone die in such a way, even if it was Mizuki, and for the most part was glad he was dead. Or rather _dying_ since the man was only ripped in half at the waist and still had his upper part still intact for the moment.

"You fucking monster! Don't you know who I am? I am a former subordinate of the great Orochimaru-sama. Do you know what that man is capable of? He' will destroy you once he learns of this and make you beg for death!" said Mizuki, as he had blood coming out of his mouth, and looking up at this new foe now revealed to him along with Hinata.

The figure's response was driving the sharp tip of the blade from his staff into Mizuki's skull before twisting the blade and then pulling it out again with the staff retracting to a more smaller traveling form. Turning, the masked figure walked towards Hinata slowly like Mizuki did, but without the intentions that the now dead man had in mind, and had stopped a single step from her downed form.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" said Hinata, as she made sure to remember every aspect of this person before her, and saw him tilt his head in thought.

He was taller then her by far, which she estimated put him over 6'5 going on 6'6 in terms of actual height, and his body was thick looking with muscle. His legs were wrapped in fishnet along with his body, as the other part of him was covered in metallic armor that Hinata had never seen before, and on his right arm was some kind of blade at the wrist. His face was a mystery to her, as it was masked with strange eyeholes that you could not see through from the outside, but it was clear this person could from the other end, and saw that the sides of the mask had what almost looked like whisker marks on his mask along with a single marking on the forehead of it.

Before the figure could answer, she saw movement behind him, and Neji was about to strike using his version of Gentle Fist when the intended target that was this supposed demon leaped backward behind the Hyuuga Prodigy at the last minute. The masked being leaped into the trees using acrobatics that seemed almost inhuman for one of his size, as he looked at them to see Neji had quickly turned around, carefully maneuvering his body to be Hinata's shield, and readied himself to give his life if need be for her.

_**"You've grown. Both of you,"**_ said the figure before disappearing right in front of the two Hyuuga using the cloaking device on its wrist and took off having retrieved what he wanted plus an expected bonus.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" said Neji, as he turned to face her after making sure the area was secured, and sensed other members of the outside team coming their way.

"Yes Neji. I am and believe it or not...he saved me from _him_!" said Hinata, as she pointed to the corpse of Mizuki, and then to Neji's shocked face.

"Did anything else happen before then?" said Neji, as he saw Hinata was going to need medical assistance soon, and gently help her up.

"No. Mizuki attacked me. We fought and lost. He was about to...do something very bad, but then the other one came, and killed Mizuki in a vicious manner," said Hinata, as that was mostly true with the exception of Mizuki tell her about Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto, but her cousin didn't need to know that, and it wasn't her right to tell him nor anyone else for that matter.

Neji nodded his head in understanding, as they began walking back to the village with the other members of the team regrouping with them along the way, and all the while they were thinking the same thing.

Just who the Hell was this demon running around the Elemental Countries?

(YAY! A new story comes up and I'm now drained of all form of writing for a good long while. So you'll excuse me if everything doesn't get updated for awhile due to this being written. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Suspicions

Tsunade was thankful to see Hinata was back in Konoha safely, as she had heard about how the infamous "Demon who makes trophies out of Shinobi" had been in the young girl's presence for well over a minute, and felt it was strange to hear how he (from what Hinata described of the enigma's figure) saved Hinata from Mizuki. The traitor's death was brutal, but a death fit for someone of Mizuki's stature considering his past actions against the Leaf, and Naruto of all people.

"Thank you for giving this report to me right away Neji. You too Hinata. Because of you two, we now have an accurate description of this person, and will make it very difficult for him to hide," said Tsunade, as she would have the description be written down in the Bingo Book with an artistic picture to help match the description.

"It was our pleasure Hokage-sama, but there is still something bothering me, and I wish to share it with you," said Hinata, as she saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow at her, and then looked at Neji to see he wanted to hear this too.

"What exactly is bothering you Hinata-sama?" said Neji, as he knew that whatever it was that bothered his cousin, it was possibly connected to this mission, and this "Demon" they had met.

"To be honest Neji-Nii-san, I'm not really sure, but when the 'demon' killed Mizuki, he retreated after you appeared, and before leaving mentioned how we had both grown. It was almost like he knew us from another lifetime," said Hinata, as she saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow at this, and saw Neji deep in thought about that moment as well.

"I do not know of such a person in all our years growing up Hinata-sama," said Neji, as he saw Hinata nodding her head in agreement, and Tsunade seemed stumped by this too.

"Still, it is a possible clue to this guy's identity, and look into that on your own time since you two look like you could rest for a bit. Even if we didn't capture this guy, I'm glad that you both came back unharmed, and possibly beat this guy in the long run," said Tsunade, as she saw them nod, and left after she dismissed them.

"Even if we do get this guy in the long run from what they told us, a lot more people are going to die before that happens, and each death is going to get worse," said Jiraiya, as he appeared on a window, and saw Tsunade glaring at him now.

"Which is why I sent you out to find Naruto while training and protecting from such a threat!" said Tsunade, as she had nearly thrown her entire office quite literally out the window when Jiraiya told her that he couldn't find the blonde gaki, and aimed her wrath at him.

"I know Tsunade-hime. I've tried finding Naruto. I did everything I can think of, but I am unable to find him, and do what I should have done when he was growing up in the Leaf to make sure he got the protection he deserved," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade flinch at that since they both ignored their Godparent duties, and were in reality cowards for it.

"Whatever the dumb gaki is doing, I only hope that Naruto is getting stronger, and just staying the Hell away from this guy," said Tsunade, as she had collapse back into her chair, and looked out the window behind her to see the Hokage monument.

The life this village had when Naruto was in it had long since left and it seemed to be so painfully..._hollow_ without him around.

"You and me both Tsunade. You and me both," said Jiraiya, as he took off the same way he entered, and decided to find something to do before heading out to find Naruto again.

(Ichiraku Ramen Stand-2 Days Later)

"I miss Naruto," said Choji, as he ate his ramen slowly, and had been ever since Naruto had left since there was no one around to compete with in terms of eating outside of his own clan.

"You and me both Choji. I never thought I'd say this, but Naruto not being here is more troublesome, then with him _not_, and I actually wish to see a prank that has his signature written all over it," said Shikamaru, as he had joined his friend in eating here, and felt that Naruto not being here was like taking all clouds out of the sky.

"Hey guys, did your hear?! Hinata and Neji encountered the demon guy!" said Ino, as she came into the ramen stand, and saw her teammates now look at her with surprise.

"They did? Are they all right?" said Shikamaru, as he knew the reputation this guy had, and feared for his friends lives.

"Yeah they are. Thank Kami on that one, right? From what I'm told Hinata had a run in with Mizuki, who escaped from prison, and the demon guy interfered by killing Mizuki before he could do anything to Hinata," said Ino, as she had been telling anyone, who would listen, and saw her friends breathing a sigh of relief since Hinata being hurt if not worse was not something they could handle right now.

"While I'm glad Hinata-san is safe, it does beg the question of _why_ this guy let her go, and Neji too for that matter?" said Shikamaru, as he felt something was off about that, and couldn't place his finger on it.

"Maybe he doesn't kill women. Who knows?!" said Ino, as she sat down, and ordered something for herself since she needed the energy for telling everyone what she knew.

"Doesn't kill women? That's it! Ino you're a genius despite your dumb blonde ways," said Shikamaru, as he ran off to check something out, and then tell the Hokage if his finds were in fact accurate.

"Thanks Shika! Hey wait! COME BACK HERE SHIKAMARU AND I'LL SHOW YOU A DUMB BLONDE!" said Ino, as she was fuming at the insult, and then realized she just insulted herself for saying that last part.

(Hokage Tower-3 Days Later)

"You're sure your findings are accurate on this data?" said Tsunade, as Shikamaru along with Shino were now before her going over what had been discovered, and saw that this was indeed interesting.

"We went over our findings twice Hokage-sama. Apparently, this particular individual has yet to kill a single female Shinobi during his 'hunts' if you wish to call them that since not many women even become Shinobi in Shinobi village's, and less in terms of leaving to become Missing Nin. If we send female Shinobi after this demon guy, I think there is a good chance we can capture if, and if not that then at least kill him," said Shino, as he saw Tsunade consider this option, and looking the data over that had been collected.

"I would hate to send any kind of Shinobi team after this demon, much less a team of only female Shinobi, but you may have a point in this regard, and I'll select some people for this mission," said Tsunade, as she knew the Shinobi Council would be quite upset, and so would the female variety too since they were scared of this guy for what he does to his victims.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. On a much more different subject, has there been any word from Uzumaki Naruto, and if he is returning anytime soon?" said Shino, as his teammate really missed the blonde, and in a way so did the Aburame.

"I'm sorry Shino, but I can't bring Naruto back to the Leaf just yet, and the Fire Daimyo has been swamped with his own duties as of late to even process the request to rescind the banishment order," said Tsunade, as she couldn't tell them that Naruto was not only banished, but had been _unreachable_ for the last 3 years, and had no way to contact him.

"I understand Hokage-sama. Excuse me while I inform my teammates," said Shino, as he left to go inform Hinata of this information, and left just Shikamaru in the room with the woman.

"You have more to say that you couldn't in front of Shino?" said Tsunade, as she saw the Nara scratch his head, and looking nervous about asking something.

A habit Shikamaru picked up from his Father before saying something that soon got him wacked in the back of the head with a frying pan by the woman who ruled both of them until the younger Nara got himself a wife to whip him.

"Yeah. I know it sounds strange, but there seems to be a..._pattern_ in regards to this guy's appearance that you haven't seen, or quite possibly ignoring for a certain reason," said Shikamaru, as he saw Tsunade now narrowing her eyes at him, and the lazy Nara knew he was one word away from getting punched straight to his house before his Mother sent him back after hearing he upset the female Hokage.

"And what kind of pattern is that Shikamaru? I would advise you to choose your words _very _carefully," said Tsunade, as she saw Shikamaru sweating heavily now, and knew she was not going to like what he had to say.

"Troublesome. No matter what I say, you'll probably punch me out of this room so I will just come out, and say it before you can. I think...I think from what I've seen, this 'demon' maybe...maybe Naruto," said Shikamaru, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen at his words, and then did exactly what he thought she would do.

Punch him right out of the room.

That stupid baka! Shikamaru has some nerve! Naruto is not this monster. Naruto would not have the heart to do what has been done to Konoha Shinobi and that of other Shinobi from other villages,' thought Tsunade angrily, as she sat down, and tried to calm herself at the rage that those words had filled her being.

Still...even with the sudden rage passing, the words had brought about an important point that Tsunade had in fact ignored possibly on a subconscious level, and the fact that she also didn't want to even accept to be true regardless if she saw it or not. The memory of Naruto before his banishment still lived on in her mind and Tsunade could not picture that boy filled with so much life be transformed into this _thing_ that brutally destroys all that is in its path. A thing that skins people, taking their skulls, and in some cases the spinal columns too.

However, the doubt was beginning to grow in Tsunade's head, as she realized the simple truth, and that shortly after Naruto disappeared this monster of a man appears.

Closing her eyes, Tsunade prayed to Kami that it wasn't true, and called Shizune in to gather a specific number of female Shinobi to her office for an assignment none of them were going to like.

(Rice Country-Sound Village-4 Day Later)

Orochimaru was upset, which since the loss of getting the Uchiha was nothing new, and had been in an increasingly fowl mood that even Kabuto had to be extra cautious when approaching the Sannin. Orochimaru had already gone through a new body 3 years ago and needed a new one soon with the results without a body being death.

"Orochimaru-sama, the body you need is ready, and awaiting your soul to enter it," said Kabuto, as he knew that would make his Master partially happy, and yet angry all the same since it wasn't the Uchiha's body.

"Good. I need to enter my new body now or else all will be lost," said Orochimaru, as he now made his way to the room specifically for such an occasion, and extending his life another 3 years.

What the snake Sannin saw when he got there however, was not what Orochimaru was expecting, and nether was Kabuto since the vessel chosen was no in the condition it was left in. The body or rather what was left of it, was splattered all over the room, and made Orochimaru furious at the sight of it all.

'This is bad. There are no other vessels in Sound for Orochimaru-sama to take as his own now,' thought Kabuto, who saw this (in his mind) horrible travesty, and then looked at an infuriated Orochimaru.

"You have some explaining to do Kabuto," said Orochimaru, as he believed that this was Kabuto's way of betraying him in his moment of weakness, and intended on killing the boy before such betrayal could be completed.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, I d-did not cause t-this carnage!" said Kabuto, as he saw the snake Sannin was getting ready to unleash his anger on him, and feared for his life.

"If you didn't, as you claim Kabuto, then who did?!" said Orochimaru, as he wanted some answers, and he wanted them NOW!

And Orochimaru did get his answers when he sensed something behind him and leaped out of the way seconds before a blast of red chakra hit Kabuto in the chest. Rolling to the side, Orochimaru saw Kabuto was now on the ground dead, his wound in the chest was steaming with the intense heat the chakra had hit him with the wound instant becoming cauterized, and had a far away look that told the Sannin that even Kabuto couldn't believe this had happened to him.

_**"Orochimaru of the Sannin, you will make an excellent hunt, and your head will be a nice trophy for my collection,"**_ said the unseen figure in the room and it made the Sannin in the room narrow his eyes before looking at the door.

'I think not,' thought Orochimaru, as he ran to the door, but was stopped when red lasers crisscrossed, and blocked his path of leaving the room.

Turning around, Orochimaru saw the now uncloaked figure ready for a fight with a dual spear like weapon in hand, and heard the growling sound this person was making. In his current condition, Orochimaru knew this person was not to be taken lightly, and needed to be taught a lesson for killing his new vessel along with Kabuto (to a certain extent). So deciding to go all out, the snake Sannin revealed to the masked figure his true form being a large albino snake comprised of many much smaller snakes after performing countless experiments on himself in the hunt for immortality.

Seeing this, the masked figure extended his right hand's wrist blades, and brought out his chakram that in the common tongue (if he was asked) would have meant smart disc with his other hand. Orochimaru let out an inhuman cry, as bloodlust filled his being, and he could tell this masked enemy was feeling it too. With deadly speed and precision, the Sannin struck with the intent in biting his prey complete in two, and missed with the wall being eating instead. Seeing his opportunity, the masked figure unleashed his chakram at Orochimaru, and sliced the giant snake in half. However, as the disk bounced off a wall, and back to him the Sannin reattached his lower body back together.

Seeing this, the masked hunter put away his chakram, and readied his combi stick to use against the Sannin. Orochimaru extended his jaws wide, as he charged forward faked left before moving right, and after dodging the thrown spear weapon to wrap his body around the masked hunter. Grinning in apparent victory, the Sannin squeezed harder while trying to make the masked figures head go "pop!", and laughed while doing it.

The Sannin's victory however, was cut a bit short when pain went through his skull, and Orochimaru was struck in the head by the combi stick that the masked hunter had thrown away. It turns out that the combi stick was a henge, as well as his enemy being a Shadow Clone, and the _real_ masked hunter had used the real combi stick to pierce the Sannin's skull.

Orochimaru howled out in pain, as he struggled to somehow tried to get the weapon out of his skull while the masked figure brought out _his_ shuriken, and threw it at the Sannin repeatedly with the injuries leaving cuts before the combi stick got free. Swinging his tail at the masked figure, Orochimaru was pleased to see he had hit his target, and once more wrapped his form around his prey. Acting quickly, the masked hunter took out a canister of blue solvent in his left hand, and used his wrist blade to counter the Kusanagi sword that came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

_**"Chew on this!"**_ said the masked hunter, as he threw the canister of blue solvent into the Sannin's mouth, and heard the glass breaking with the solvent now being swallowed down the monster snake's throat.

Orochimaru cried out in pain, as the solvent began destroying his body, and left only a simple blood stain on the ground when it ran its course through his system.

Still, it was against the masked hunter's beliefs to leave without some kind of trophy for such a well hard fought hunt, and set out to go through Orochimaru's lair to find an item that could become a trophy.

Not before aiming his plasma canister at Kabuto's head and blew it off to make sure the man was really dead.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower-2 weeks Later)

"Do you understand the mission I am giving you? If you want to back out of this mission, now is the time, and I won't blame you for doing so," said Tsunade, as she saw the group of women before her trained in the Shinobi arts, and each one different then the last.

Before her was Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yugao, Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, and Hyuuga Hinata all being brought together for the single purpose of hunting down a common foe. Granted Hinata was not one of the Shinobi Tsunade wanted to use, but the Hyuuga girl was the only one, who could possibly stall the Demon Shinobi long enough for him to be taken down, and unmasked before being interrogated for information.

"We understand the mission Hokage-sama. We find, capture, and/or kill this guy before we find out who he is," said Anko, as she was interested in this guy, and wondered if he didn't kill women because he was being chivalrous or because he thought women were weak.

"Correct. However, I don't need to remind you to be on your guard since everyone this monster had faced have all met gruesome deaths, and one false move could be your end," said Tsunade, as she saw them nod, and all them were prepared to go forward with this mission.

When the group of young women left the Hokage's office, Shino was waiting for Hinata, and so was Kiba since he didn't like two people he cared about going on a suicide mission that will get them skinned alive if not worse!

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! What are you doing here?" said Hinata, as she greeted her Team 8 teammates, and saw they were worried about her.

"We came to hope you would reconsider this mission. Many within the village would fall into depression were anything to happen to you and if you were to die then Naruto will never know that you...," said Shino, as he stayed silent when Hinata blushed a little at that part, but at the same time stayed strong in not backing out of this mission, and had a look of determination on her face.

"I appreciated this from the both of you, but I must do this mission, and strangely enough I feel like I _have_ to do it to find Naruto-kun. As if there is a part of myself deep in my very soul telling me that by going on this mission I will see him again and tell him how I feel," said Hinata, as she wanted to talk to the blonde for so long, and confess to him the feelings deep inside her heart that ached to be let out.

"While such a thing is highly improbable given that Naruto-san's unknown location at the present moment, there have been stranger things happening lately, and I do wish for such an event to happen. Please come back safe Hinata-san," said Shino, as he bowed his head, and left without another word.

"Yeah what he said Hinata-chan. And if you see Naruto-baka, tell him I want a rematch, and I won't let a simple fart beat me," said Kiba, as he hugged Hinata, and left to speak with his sister about reconsider doing this mission.

(Somewhere in a Forest of Fire Country-1 Week Later)

The "Demon of Shinobi", as he was so called in the Shinobi world leaped from tree to tree in an acrobatic fashion, and stopped on a tree when he heard a sound not far from him. Looking down below, the hunter looked down to see the forms of two individuals walking side by side, and talking friendly banter. Once was clearly taller then the other, as he wielded a sword currently strapped on his back, and the other more shorter one talked only a certain points in the conversation.

They were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki organization.

The masked hunter grinned at this generous hunt before him, as it had been some time since he had a good hunt, and what better way to have a good one then with these two. They were strong, skilled, and would last much longer then the weaklings he normally found himself hunting from time to time.

"Hey Itachi, you sense him don't you?" said Kisame in a whisper to his partner while they looked straight ahead.

"Yes. He's above us. Be cautious Kisame, there is a reason why this person is an S-Class Criminal, and is feared by all the Shinobi villages in the Elemental Countries," said Itachi in his usual calm voice, but there was a faint edge in it, and it told Kisame to be prepared to draw his sword in an instant.

"Yeah I know Itachi. What he does to his victims creeps me out and that's saying really something when you consider who I am," said Kisame, as he felt that such a way to die was no way for a Shinobi to meet his end, and it made a chill run down his spine.

Before anymore could be said, the figure in question had landed about 15 feet in front of them with a loud thud, as he deactivated his cloaking device, and stared at the two S-Class Missing Nins with his masked eyes flashing red for a second. For Kisame, he could see why Pein wanted this scary guy to join the Akatsuki organization, as he was no doubt very strong in a physical sense, and not afraid to kill in a brutal fashion. As for Itachi, he was cautious of this figure because the mask would prevent him from using the standard powers of his Sharingan, and there was no record of the man's skills making this enigma just that.

An enigma.

"Greetings Demon of Shinobi. We are members of the Akatsuki organization and wish to offer you membership on behalf of our leader. He recognizes your talents and wishes for you to put them to better use with our group. Do you accept?" said Itachi, as he saw the figure cock his head to the right, then to the left, and heard a strange growling noise from the masked hunter.

_**"No,"**_ said the masked hunter, as he became invisible again, and brought out his wrist blades once he was out of their line of sight.

"Well...at least we can tell Pein-sama we tried," said Kisame, as he brought out his sword while Itachi didn't move, and let the enemy make the first move.

A faint whirling sound got the young Uchiha's attention, as he turned around to see a pair of multi-bladed disks spinning towards him, and leaped away along with Kisame so the weapons would fly by. However, those were just a distraction, as a sound near Kisame got the man's attention, and years of keeping his senses sharp from countless battles now saved him from losing his head after dodging a spear like weapon thrown at his shark like head. Itachi intervened with a Fire Jutsu, but the intended target had moved on already, and was on the move for a better position in claiming his prey.

Kisame readied his sword for another attack, as he looked around for his now invisible prey, and focused on using his other senses to find this guy. Hearing a _thump_ sound behind him, Kisame quickly swung hard on his right side with his sword hitting tree bark, as he missed whatever it was that had been standing there, and it was then he realized his mistake after it was too late.

Kisame had been baited with his prey leaping from the spot now in front of him, over the Akatsuki member's head, and landed behind the man before finishing the swing. Now the figure was facing Kisame's exposed back, wrist blade's extended to their maximum limit, and stabbed the man from behind.

Only for Kisame to turn into water.

"Gotcha!" said Kisame, as he struck from above, and sliced the man in half.

Before going "poof", which indicated the figure Kisame had slain was a Shadow Clone, and that shocked both members of Akatsuki.

Before Kisame could react to this shocking information, the figure struck by launching a bolt of crimson chakra from his spot above the shark man that hit him directly in the chest, and right through the heart with the body _not_ turning into water. This meant that the Akatsuki member was indeed a the real deal and was now dead with his killer turning towards the second half of this pairing.

'I must flee and report to Pein-sama this turn of events,' thought Itachi, as he took off with Kisame's killer in pursuit of him, and intending to add his life to follow Kisame's.

Itachi had seen the chakra bolt that had hit Kisame, which felt like Kyuubi's chakra of all things, and confirmed it when using his Sharingan Eyes on the attack. Only one person had Kyuubi's chakra running through his body and that person was thought to have fallen off the face of the planet several years ago.

His train of thought on the matter however, stopped instantly when he dodged another pair of spinning multi-bladed disks, and then stop when the strange spear weapon hit a tree in front of him. Itachi then leaped back before drawing his own sword out in his right hand and a kunai in his left with his Sharingan now active.

_**"Gotcha!"**_ said a warped version of Kisame's voice that made Itachi look up before his eyes widened and rolled to his right to avoid the large body mass that was his enemy.

"Amaterasu!" said Itachi, as he used one of his Sharingan's high level powers that would finish his foe for good, and consumed the hunter in the dark fire.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Itachi winced at the blood leaking from his eyes, as they now returned to their normal dark orbs, and struggled to stay on his feet.

_"Hey Itachi!"_ said a slightly lesser warped voice that resembled Kisame that made the Uchiha Clan killer turn around and was greet a pair of wrist blades entering his stomach before lifting him up while he cried out in pain.

'This...cannot be happening!' thought Itachi, as he felt the blades leave his body, and then instant death when the masked hunter brought out a sword to slice his head clean off.

_**"Two hunts. Two pairs worth of trophies,"**_ said the masked hunter, as he walked with his prize, and Itachi's ringed hand back to Kisame's corpse to collect on both body parts too.

Something to signify just _who_ had been killed at his hands like he did with Orochimaru's original ring covered hand.

(Elsewhere-4 Days Later)

"Were you able to track him from the spot Hinata met him," said Anko, as she saw Hana using her Inuzuka senses to track the scent of the masked hunter, and had followed him so far to this spot.

"Yeah. Its strange, but his scent is all over the place, and yet...its fresh! No more then a few minutes if not more," said Hana, as they had been tracking this guy for some time, and finally caught his scent after a supposed sighting.

"Keep your guard up. If he is around here somewhere, then that means he knows that we are here, and hunting him," said Yugao, as she readied herself for battle, and Hinata was once more trying to locate him with her Byakugan.

'I won't die on this or any other mission. Not until I tell Naruto-kun how I feel,' thought Hinata, as she looked around for anything that would give away this foes position, and help her team further.

Cautiously, the group of female Shinobi moved forward, and trying to follow whatever traces of the masked hunter. They knew he was near and they knew that he was watching them with the wrong move possibly being their last.

_**"Brave of them. But foolish!"**_ said the dark voice, as masked hunter's eyes flashed red in his cloaked form, and watched them from the trees above until the moment was right to strike.

"He's near. I sense bloodlust all around us," said Anko, as she felt everyone stiffen, and get ready for a fight while forming a defensive circle formation.

Now was the moment for the masked hunter to strike.

Leaping from his position in the tree, he acrobatically landed in the middle of the circle formation, and attacked using Taijutsu that seemed inhuman to perform given the size of the man. Anko tried using her Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu on the man, but he tore them to pieces with his sword, and hit the woman with a spin kick to the face that sent her flying into a nearby tree. Hana leaped on top of his back tried to bite into the side of his neck while using her claws to dig into his skin, but was thrown off with one hand by his incredible strength, and was unaffected by Kurenai's own attempts at casting a Genjutsu on him.

Which was why the shocked young woman was kneed in the breadbasket before being elbowed in the back to further increase her body's impact with the ground.

Uzuki Yugao had the best of luck given her skills with a sword, as she attacked his with Hayate's old sword, and began clashing with the masked hunter's own sword. Sparks flew from their swords connecting with Yugao, as she knew full well not to match her foe in terms of strength for it was far greater then her own, and hoped her skills with a sword would be what she needed to take him down. She was wrong when the masked hunter fainted left, sweep kicked the ANBU woman off her feet, and took the sword right out of Yugao's hands to examine it much to her horror.

_**"This sword. It once belonged to Gekko Hayate,"**_ said the masked figure, as he studied the sword with an appraising eye, and saw Yugao glaring at him.

"So?" said Yugao, as she was inwardly surprised by this, and wondered how this man knew about her lover.

_**"I just find it strange you would try to kill me when in actuality...I killed your lover's **__**murderer**__**!"**_ said the masked hunter, as he threw the blade into a tree where it pierced the trunk all the way to the hilt, and saw Yugao's shocked face.

"And you expect me to show some kind of gratitude for that?" said Yugao, as she saw Hinata moving in behind the figure, and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

_**"Perhaps. Though for me, it was returning the favor to someone, who actually knows the difference between a kunai, and a scroll that holds it. He defended me when I was little and chose to honor a wish that no one else had the mind to do so themselves out of their own arrogance,"**_ said the masked hunter in a cryptic tone, but turned his head when he heard Hinata's gasp of understanding behind him, and leaped behind the girl before knocking her out while catching the Hyuuga girl in his arms.

"Hinata!" said Kurenai, as she got up from the ground, and tried to rush the hunter with a kunai in hand in order to make him drop the girl to defend himself.

However, the masked hunter leaped back into the thickness of the trees, and the women on ground below could practically sense the smile on his face.

_**"It's been a long time since I smelled the scent lavender. I had nearly forgotten,"**_ said the masked hunter, as let Hinata's scent fill his senses, and then saw the others below now jumping up to intercept him.

"Give her back this instant!" said Kurenai, as she was not going to lose her student to this monster, and was going to make him pay for the attempt.

_**"I will. In time of course. She and I have much to catch up on,"**_ said the masked figure, as he leaped away, and shot a chakra bolt from his shoulder plasma canister at the tree's base causing it to fall in the groups general direction to give him time to escape.

Within moments, the two were gone, and the group of female Shinobi felt fear grip their hearts like never before.

The most pure of them was just taken to Kami knows where by a demonic hunter that took skulls as trophies (if Inoichi's beliefs were true) about the missing heads.

(YAY! I updated. I hope you like it. I know its not as long as the first chapter, but I know you won't hold it against me, and I know this is a good spot to end the chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Unmasked

The group of female Shinobi of the Leaf rushed after the masked hunter using his scent mixed with Hinata's own to follow the bizarre trail the man was taking to get away. As they reached the preverbal fork in the road with many paths ahead of them, Hana cursed at the problem before her, as Hinata's scent went in multiple different directions, which confused her since it should be possible, and each woman broke off towards each path Hinata pointed to.

When Kurenai went down her path, she prayed to Kami that Hinata was all right, and was thinking up various ways to torture this monster before putting him out of his soon to be misery. There was even a ray of hope in her mind, as the masked hunter had more then enough time to kill them all, but chose not to, and that meant there may be some truth to the idea that this monster doesn't kill women.

'If that is true, he'll soon change his mind when I get through with him, and wished he had tried to kill me,' thought Kurenai, as she saw Hinata being carried away by the uncloaked form of the masked hunter.

The said masked figure however, stopped on a tree branch before turning around to face Kurenai, as he put the girl down, and then looked the Hyuuga's former sensei right in her crimson eyes. Kurenai for the most part kept her guard up, and kunai drawn in both hands to give him twice the pain for his troubles.

_**"Dangerous behavior you are showing Yuhi Kurenai. I thought Leaf Shinobi attacked in pairs?"**_ said the masked Shinobi in a mocking voice, as he saw Kurenai glare at him even harder, and was trying to figure out a way around him to get to Hinata.

"Give Hinata back monster or I'll show you what the _pair_ of kunai in my hands can do when I'm angry," said Kurenai, as she waited for an opening to make her move, and grab Hinata before running off with the unconscious girl.

_**"Really? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I **__**don't**__** have Hinata, and neither do the other versions of myself your comrades are chasing!" **_said the masked hunter, as the Hinata turned into a Shadow Clone of him, and was holding Hinata's thick jacket.

"What?!" said Kurenai, as she saw the Shadow Clone go "poof", and dispel before her eyes.

_**"You should be commended for trying to save Hinata from me Yuhi Kurenai, but it was all for not, and you along with the others will have to report to your Hokage that you've lost someone you hold dear to your heart,"**_ said the masked hunter, as he also went "poof" to indicate that he was a Shadow Clone, and saw the shocked look on the woman's face before the memory went to the original.

All Kurenai could do was fall to her knees and cry out in horror at losing her favorite student to the likes of her kidnapper.

(Unknown Location-Time Later Unknown)

Hinata groaned in minor agony, as she was struggling to awaken from the forced slumber her capture put her in, and when she opened her eyes found herself on a bed in a mildly dark room. As her senses came back to her, Hinata realized what happened before sitting up, and checking her body to see that it was still whole with the exception of one thing.

She was lacking clothing.

She wasn't naked by any means, as she still had her dark grey shirt, bra, and panties on though Hinata was wondering how he came to be like this. So, the young Hyuuga girl got off the surprisingly comfy bed before slowly letting her feet touch the cold floor that made her jump slightly, and walked towards the exit of the room that strangely enough had no door to it. When Hinata walked out of the room, she found herself walking along a dark corridor with little lighting to guide her path, as she touched the rough walls with the strange glyph designs on them, and made her way what she felt was the heart of this place.

And she was right.

What Hinata saw was a large circular room covered from the knees up in a dense fog with four stone like pillars covered with strange designs near the center, on a wall closest to her right was a wide variety of strange exotic weapons never before seen by possibly anyone in the Elemental Countries, and across the room was what made her let out an almost inaudible gasp. Across from her, Hinata saw a wall filled various skulls mounted there like trophies, as well as various other items that signified that these people that once held them were dead, and were taken instead of the skulls in the event such part of the physical body was damaged.

For reasons unknown to her, Hinata walked towards the wall filled with "trophies" that had been collected from the victims of the masked hunter, and read some of the names listed beneath the skulls with the headband of the Shinobi to prove where they were from. Some of these people she knew, as they were from the Leaf, but also those that had in one point hurt Naruto when he was a kid, and had been let go without punishment with orders to take posts outside of the village until they no longer hated the blonde.

They eventually came back some time later, but never lost their hate, and everyone who knew these now dead Shinobi knew it too.

Hinata's musing over the trophy wall were cut short when she heard a growling noise of sorts and had a bad feeling growing in the back of her stomach before turning around to see the source of the noise. Sure enough, a few feet from Hinata was the ever tall, and imposing form of the masked hunter staring at her with his face being unreadable due to the mask he wore. He wasn't armed, as far as she could see, with the small exception of his armor, and his clawed hands that currently looked sharp enough to cut through steel.

Internally, Hinata was terrified at seeing such an imposing warrior before her, as she had never seen anything like him, and even the first time seeing him paled in comparison to now. However, at the same time Hinata knew she had to find out just who she thought was behind that masked, and if it _was_ who she thought it was. Even if she died afterwards at his hands, Hinata didn't care since it would be without regret, and know the one simple truth that mattered to her now over all others.

_**"Enjoying the small sample collection I take it?"**_ said the masked hunter, as he saw the _section_ of trophies she was looking at, and saw it was skulls collected from the Shinobi of the Leaf.

'S-Small sample?' thought Hinata, as she now recalled the Bingo Book stating that the masked hunter in front of her had killed hundreds of people, and there were only dozen or so skulls (some with spines still attached) on the wall.

_**"Do you know why I spared you Hyuuga Hinata?"**_ said the masked hunter, as he saw her looking from the wall to him, and saw how scared she was right now.

"N-No," said Hinata though it was partly a lie, as she did have a clue, but was afraid to speak it, and be wrong like she feared she would be.

_**"Your lying,"**_ said the masked hunter in an almost amused voice, as he saw Hinata jump a little in fright at the fact he knew she lied, red in the face, and began spilling out one apology after another in the hopes she wouldn't be his next trophy.

'Father was right, I was never really good at lying, and too innocent for my own good when it comes to talking to others,' thought Hinata, as she had never really lied in her life, and tried to avoid it altogether.

_**"I always thought it was cute how you blushed Hinata-chan,"**_ said the masked hunter, as he saw her look up at him, and eyes widening with the look of realization in them.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that...you?" said Hinata with hope in her voice and in her eyes before he began to raise his hand to his mask.

_**"I'll let you judge for yourself Hinata-chan, but you may not like what you see, and you may come to hate me,"**_ said the man, as he removed the various tubes connected to his mask, and wrapped both hands slowly over it before pausing to take it off when the girl in front of him grabbed his wrists.

"Let me be the judge of that Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she knew now without a doubt in her mind it was him, and that he feared what she thought of him.

So after a long pause, the two removed his mask together, and Hinata cam face to face with the man that so many people feared in the Elemental Countries.

Naruto's face had a more reptilian appearance to it now, as it was smoother, shiner like a snakes, but nowhere near the appearance of Orochimaru's pale face. As for the face itself in terms of features, the "whisker marks" on Naruto's face were more noticeable now, his teeth were more animistic, and his once blues eyes were now a demonic red. It was then, Hinata notice that his hair was spiky, but at the same time were not, and looked like the strange hairstyle known as "dreadlocks" that were red while the spiky part was blonde. On his face were little spikes of what looked like hair, but they gave him a fierce warrior look and felt that anyone seeing Naruto's face would think twice in trying to fight him.

_**"So...what do you think of me?"**_ said Naruto, as he dropped the mask into the swamp of fog that covered the floor of the room, and let Hinata run her hand over his face while she eyed every inch of him.

"I think...I think that you are still Naruto-kun to me despite the changes you have made to yourself," said Hinata, as she felt a shiver run down her spine when touching his face, and being so close to him now after so many years.

_**"And you are not the same girl I knew years ago Hinata-chan. You've changed. You've grown stronger not only as a Shinobi, but...into a beautiful woman, and I have kicked myself everyday since I realized your affection for me. I should have focused more on you, then that pink haired fan girl banshee, and shown you the affection worthy of a Goddess,"**_ said Naruto, as he eyed her up, and down with a hint of amusement in his voice while Hinata blushed a new shade of red.

'G-Goddess? Me?! Why is he looking at me like that I...OH KAMI I'M HALF NAKED!' thought Hinata, as she immediately realized that this entire time talking to Naruto, she was in little to no clothing, and tried to cover herself up while blushing from head to toe in red.

_**"Don't be shy now Hinata-chan. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," **_said Naruto, as he smiled down at her, and took a full step closer so their bodies were mere inches apart.

"W-What about my teammates that were with me?" said Hinata, as she tried to not focus on Naruto's body, the fact they were so close right now, and he was looking at her with eyes that seemed to be seeing through what clothing she had on.

_**"They were unable to follow after I took you away. They tried to find me through your scent, but after removing a few articles of your clothing, and using a few of my Shadow Clones henged into you with them on...,"**_ said Naruto, as he let the implication of how he deceived the female Inuzuka enter Hinata's mind, and make her blush further knowing what he had done to put her in this state of being half naked.

"By now, they've reported me captured, if not dead by your hands, and Tsunade-sama will call for your head," said Hinata, as she felt his hand on her face, and leaned into it in full belief he would never hurt her.

_**"Not if you return to Konoha and tell them I wish to become a part of the village,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Hinata look at him in shock, and then wrap her form around him before shaking her head no at the idea.

"No! You can't Naruto-kun! Officially, you are still banished, and if you return now even under a mask it could force Tsunade to order your execution. Not to mention you killed so many Leaf Shinobi that it would be political suicide to let you go without some kind of punishment involving physical pain," said Hinata, as she didn't want to imagine Naruto being put in a room filled with Shinobi, who hated Naruto before, and now after what he had done knowing full well they would attempt to destroy him.

_**"Just tell the old hag to make it a condition of me coming in. As far as Tsunade knows, we are two separate people, and she will **__**gladly**__** make it happen if it means that I am 'captured' within her walls,"**_ said Naruto, as he felt Hinata tighten the grip of her hug, and the scent of lavender filled his senses.

"She will want to know why you made such a strange request," said Hinata, as she knew Tsunade wasn't an idiot, and was going to wonder if the two were indeed not the same.

_**"Tell her...that I know all about Naruto's past and that I respect him too much to not seize this opportunity to bring him back to his home. With full immunity on all charges against him and full restitution to his person for past crimes done against him by the Leaf of course,"**_ said Naruto, as he knew Hinata could pulls this off, and that through this move could gain everything he wanted from the Leaf.

And more.

"I'm not very good at lying," said Hinata, as she heard his heart beating, and made her feel a tad sleepy.

_**"Still, I have faith in you Hinata-chan, and I know that you can pull this off if you believe in yourself,"**_ said Naruto smoothly into her ear and felt her body heat up when he did that.

"W-When do I go back? I don't want to leave you," said Hinata, as she held onto him, and wanted to ask him so many things.

_**"I know you don't Hinata-chan. As for when you go back? How does a few days sound to you?"**_ said Naruto, as he growled into her ear, and Hinata lost herself in the moment with sleepy eyes.

"That sounds good Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she felt herself falling asleep again, and collapsing into his form.

_**"Well it took over a decade to happen, but you finally got the girl of your dreams, and even I must admit you caught yourself quite the vixen,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he felt Naruto becoming irked by that, and mentally scowled at the fox.

'Shut up fox! Don't make me turn your cage pink and bring out Barney again!' thought Naruto, as he had done that when the fox teased him about this during the last 3 years, and had used it only once to make the Kyuubi think twice about the teasing.

_**"Okay! Okay! Geez, what a bitch!"**_ said Kyuubi to himself.

'What was that?' thought Naruto with a look that dared Kyuubi to repeat what he said.

_**"I said 'what an itch' since I have an itch on my back!"**_ said Kyuubi quickly, as he didn't want to face Barney, and the pink room.

'Right. Sure you do. I'll let it slide for now since I'm with Hinata-chan, but don't push your luck fur ball, and remember..._'I love you. You love me. Piss me off again and I will just reintroduce you to Barney'_' thought Naruto, as he felt the fox shiver at that, and keep to the darkness of his cell.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she was clearly sleeping now, and Naruto scooped her up in his arms before taking to her to a more appropriate bed then the one she was in earlier.

(Konoha-3 Days Later)

"I can't believe this has happened," said Tsunade, as she read the report given to her by Kurenai over, and over again while trying to read over the tear drop marks the Genjutsu Mistress made when writing it.

When the team came back, Tsunade could tell instantly by the lack of one member that something had gone wrong, and heard everything about the battle that led up to Hinata's capture. How each of the women broke off to follow Hinata's scent when they found it scattered, only to find the masked hunter had used Shadow Clones henged into Hinata while holding a single piece of clothing that she once had on. What was worse, was the meaning behind the lack of clothing, and how it could put the young Hyuuga Heiress in a situation many young female Shinobi shouldn't be in at that age.

Even now, Tsunade was debating to label Hinata MIA, or KIA since the latter was also a possibility if the masked hunter decided to end her life.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Come quick!" said Shizune, as she rushed into the room, and panting from running all the way from the Konoha streets to the office.

Not being on the run for 3 years put her out of shape in that department.

"What? What is it Shizune?" said Tsunade, as saw the woman's face was filled with joy, and surprise.

"Its Hinata. She's back and she's _alive_!" said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade's eyes widen in disbelief, and ran out of the office to see the Hyuuga girl herself.

(Konoha Streets-Sometime Later)

Hinata smiled, as she walked into Konoha with glow about her that you wouldn't expect from a girl, who went on a failed mission to track down a notorious S-ranked criminal, and getting captured in the process. Naruto had provided clothes for her to wear when she left, as he couldn't send her back the way he took since it would make many a men come after her for lust filled purposes, and he the former Leaf Shinobi now hunter couldn't let that happen.

"Hinata!" said Kurenai, as she heard about her former students return, and hugged the girl with all her strength.

"Kurenai-sensei, its all right. I'm fine. Really!" said Hinata, as she saw Kurenai looking her over with careful eyes, and knew that the woman suspected something had happened to her.

"Are you really? Did that monster do anything to you? Rape you? Torture you?" said Kurenai, as she looked for any signs of Hinata hiding those facts by staring into the girl's eyes, and found nothing so far to indicate the Jounin's worst fears.

"Kurenai-sensei! I said I'm fine. The masked hunter only kidnapped me so we could talk and deliver a message to the Hokage," said Hinata, as she saw Kurenai frown at that, but then again it might make some form of sense, and wondered if that was really true.

"All right let's take you to the Hokage, who will...," said Kurenai, who stopped when the Hokage came, and appeared before them instantly looking at Hinata with careful eyes.

"I'm glad you are alive Hinata, but we need to talk privately in my office, and tell me about what it is you saw while with that monster," said Tsunade, as she saw Hinata nod her head, but had a look of seriousness on it that surprised the female Fire Shadow, and wondered what changed in the younger woman.

"Yes. We have much to talk about Hokage-sama and about Naruto-kun coming home," said Hinata, as she saw the Hokage, and Kurenai frown at that since this was always on the forefront of the younger girl's mind from day one of the banishment.

"How is that related to what you went through with the masked hunter Hinata?" said Kurenai, as she saw her former student look at her, and wondered if the masked hunter had offered her something the Hokage couldn't regarding the blonde.

"It is related for the deal he wants to make with the Hokage. The masked hunter told me he is offering himself up upon entering Konoha's walls, and in exchange for Naruto-kun's banishment from Konoha being lifted. He also wants Naruto-kun to have full immunity on whatever crimes the two Councils claim he's committed in the past, and restitution be paid out to Naruto for the crimes Konoha committed against him for the Kyuubi," said Hinata, as she saw Tsunade's eyes budge out of their sockets, and jaw drop with Kurenai doing the same.

"Why would the masked hunter do this now? The two haven't even met each other. Have they?" said Kurenai, as she felt something was off about this, and knew the Hokage did too.

"No, but the masked hunter knows of Naruto-kun's past here in Konoha, and the injustice the Leaf has done to him. He respects Naruto-kun for putting up with us and wishes him to return here to get what was denied by the Leaf," said Hinata, as she looked at the two women looking back at her with suspicion, and wondered if that was really the case.

"And he's willing to surrender himself to the Leaf in exchange for Naruto returning and getting everything that is rightfully his?" said Tsunade, as she looked Hinata square in the eye, and saw the Hyuuga girl nod her head yes.

"Yes," said Hinata, as she saw Tsunade thinking about this, and Kurenai was also looking at the Hokage for her answer to this deal too.

"What do you think? Is it some kind of trap?" said Kurenai in a whisper to the Hokage, as she looked back at Hinata, and then at the Hokage again.

"Maybe. We'll agree to the terms for now, but if there is any sign of trouble from this guy, I want him dead at the hands of our ANBU, and within the span of single second," said Tsunade, as she looked at Hinata, and saw the girl waiting for the response.

"How is he even going to know we agreed to the deal?" said Kurenai, as they now had no means of contacting the masked hunter, and made things very troublesome.

"He knows. The masked hunter is using a Shadow Clone to hear everything on the wall of Konoha," said Hinata, as she pointed to the spot where the two older women saw the figure look at them with flashing red eyes before he went "poof".

"Well that solves that problem, but you still need to tell me what happened while you were his captive Hinata," said Tsunade, as she looked at the girl with stern eyes, and saw the girl was not afraid to answer her questions.

"I understand Hokage-sama," said Hinata, as she walked with the Hokage, and Kurenai to the tower to tell them everything they _needed_ to know about the masked hunter.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. This is all my brain could produce at the moment. I'm tired from play nearly 6 hours worth of Assassin's Creed 2. THAT GAME IS THE SHIT! Picks up right where the other one left off. Having problems finding the glyphs though and some of the puzzles really baffle you. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Bloody Surprise

Tsunade sighed, as she rubbed her temples, and tried to remove the killer headache that this masked hunter had placed on her through his action with Hinata. From what Hinata told her, Tsunade had only a few days to get the banishment lifted off of Naruto through the permission of the Fire Daimyo, or else she would miss out on the opportunity to nab an enemy of the Elemental Countries.

Still, what bothered the Slug Sannin turned Hokage was that the masked hunter had just about surrendered himself to the Leaf, and all for someone that he didn't know. Granted Tsunade wasn't going to deny the offer was so much in her favor, as she would jump on it like a 1 Month long casino gambling event, and take the deal no problem. _However_, there was a problem with this deal, and it was too damn one sided in her favor that made the female Hokage's old gambling instincts kick in.

This deal smelled rotten somehow and Tsunade couldn't figure out how.

"Did the Fire Daimyo get back to you Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she knew the man would since he felt that a direct line to the Hokage was much more efficient when keeping an eye on his Shinobi village, and find out how things are going within it.

"Yes. He gave the approval for the banishment being lifted and is going to be in Konoha the day the masked hunter surrenders and signs the agreement setup to make this legal," said Tsunade, as she knew he was going to bring a large group of samurai with him for good measure, and she herself was going to have ANBU stationed all around them too in the public square where this would take place.

"That's good news, but the question now is...how do we even contact Naruto to tell him to come home, and even then...will he want to?" said Shizune, as she knew some people still hated Naruto for the fox, and their current decreased lifestyle in the Leaf.

"Apparently, from what Hinata told me, the masked hunter will contact Naruto himself, and has set the date for them to enter the village _together_. Together! Together, as if they were old drinking buddies, and dear friends," said Tsunade, as she couldn't believe it, and still wouldn't believe it until she saw them with her own two eyes.

"Won't that be a sight to see," said Shizune, as she knew that people were afraid of the masked hunter, but to see Naruto walking beside the man together would speak volumes, and maybe even rumors of a partnership between the two.

"Yeah it will. The only one that seems to be happy with this is Hinata," said Tsunade, as she couldn't believe the girl's luck, and wondered how much of it rubbed off of Naruto onto the Hyuuga Heiress before he left 3 years ago.

"The others are a bit nervous. A lot happened 3 years ago, with people learning about the Kyuubi being Naruto, and then this masked hunter appears killing Shinobi from all over. None of them really want the masked hunter in our village, but they do want Naruto back, and most of them want to apologize for thinking so little of him. Well...all except Sakura that is," said Shizune, as she couldn't understand how Sakura could blame Naruto of all people for Sasuke's situation, and hate him for having the Kyuubi within his body.

"Maybe we can convince the masked hunter to kill the pink haired bitch since she's still an Uchiha fan-girl," said Tsunade angrily, as she heard Shizune gasp, and look at her in mock horror.

"Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune, as she mocked a woman scolding a child, and pointing a nagging finger at her teacher.

"What? Did I say that out loud? Oops!" said Tsunade mockingly and the two women laughed at the pink haired girl's expense.

"Seriously Tsunade-sama, how are we going to convince Naruto-kun to stay, and not just for Hinata's sake since she could just leave with him if she wanted too," said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade frown, and just collapse back in her chair.

"I don't know Shizune, but the Councils will not like it, and even with their powers being strip the next to nothing they will demand Naruto be punished for his actions after his banishment," said Tsunade, as she knew they were on her case about this the moment they found out, and kept on making the desire to punch them right out of Konoha very tempting.

"Kakashi hasn't been the same either," said Shizune, as she saw the man was depressed beyond reason, and looked ready to kill himself just his Father did.

"Serves him right. He trained the Uchiha, abandons his other two students with one of them being in the Chuunin Exams against a hate filled Hyuuga Prodigy, and with the power to shred a person's internal organs. It was even sheer luck Naruto found Jiraiya to fix the seal on him and teach him how to use the fox's chakra," said Tsunade, as she had a few choice words with Jiraiya about his teaching ethics regarding the boy, and how one does _not_ teach someone to use demonic chakra by SHOVING THEM INTO A RAVINE!

Oh yeah. Jiraiya was in the hospital for some time with that lesson stuck in his head.

And again later on in a far worse condition when Hinata found out.

(With Naruto-A Few Days Later)

Naruto grinned behind his mask, as he stared at Konoha from his current position, and wondered how they would react to him being what he was now? Would they simply piss themselves? Shit themselves? Do both? Most likely both in his mind. Of course, for such an incredible if not most shocking prank to manifest itself to its fullest potential, Naruto would need to deceive almost everyone in the Leaf until the contract was signed on his end, and everything became official for what he intended to do.

_**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ said Naruto, as he made a copy of himself, which then henged into what he would look like now growing up with black pants, combat boots, and a nice crimson shirt with black trench coat with a crimson fox on it.

"The old hag was right about one thing. We definitely look good in black and red!" said the Shadow Clone version of Naruto, as he grinned in a feral manner at the original, and the two headed towards the entrance of Konoha.

_**"You are a fox in human skin kit. Well...you're not **__**fully human**__** anymore, but that's beside the point,"**_ said Kyuubi in Naruto's head, as he laughed at what was about to happen, and the aftermath it was going to cause.

(Konoha-Public Square)

Tsunade was currently waiting for the masked hunter with Jiraiya, as the two waited for Naruto to arrive, the Fire Daimyo along with the most elite of samurai beside her were waiting patiently. Hidden within the shadows of the crowd waiting for the two different individuals to arrive were Leaf ANBU waiting to strike the masked demonic figure the instant he tries something. They were also under orders to prevent any and all harm from befalling Naruto without so much a hair being harmed on his spiky blonde haired head.

Failure to comply in following that particular order would result in _severe_ consequences.

"Do you think the masked hunter and Naruto will show up Hokage-sama?" said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw awaited the arrival of the "Scorned Hero of Konoha" that the other countries around the Leaf called Naruto, and wondered if the blonde would stay in the Leaf at all.

"Naruto won't miss this. He'll come back to the Leaf if only to have his name cleared of all charges and if he leaves again afterwards while flipping this village off...then I won't stop him," said Tsunade, as she figured the gaki would do that, and teach these bakas a lesson.

"Well you don't have to assume anything, as he's walking this way, and so is the masked hunter," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the two figures walking side by side, and the blonde gaki sporting a devious smile on his face.

'Minato, your kid has grown up quite a bit since I saw him, and I'm sorry I was so stupid in not staying in the village to protect him,' thought Jiraiya, as he saw the blonde gaki, and saw so much of Minato in the kid it was frightening.

When the two finally made it up to the recently built platform for this grand event, the "Naruto" looked at the Fire Daimyo before bowing, and then looked at Tsunade with a smirk on his face. After the blonde asking how she was doing (calling her an old hag in the process), which resulted in a variety of insults being exchanged between the two, Tsunade eventually had to hold back punching the blonde into next week (for now), and focus on the masked hunter next to him.

"Okay, here is how it goes, Naruto will sign the agreement first, as the Fire Daimyo, and myself have already done so with both our seals on it to make it 100 percent legal. After that, you my masked friend will sign it, and then be put into the custody of my ANBU. Do you understand?" said Tsunade, as she saw the masked hunter nod his head, and saw "Naruto" nod while smiling at her with that same devious look on his face.

"Let's do this thing Granny," said "Naruto", as he saw Tsunade scowl at him, and a look that promised of pain later on for that remark while he moved to sign the deal on paper.

'The kid hasn't changed at all,' thought Jiraiya, as he eyed the masked hunter cautiously, and wondered how someone came to be like that.

Without another word, the masked hunter waited for the blonde to sign the paper before him with people among the large mass of the villagers, and Shinobi watching the events unfold. Of course, he saw with his infrared vision that there were Shinobi in the village watching this, and some armed more then others to indicate they were ANBU hidden amongst the crowd to move at a moments notice.

"Now its your turn sir," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the masked hunter turn to face him, and then the paper in question before walking over to it when "Naruto" moved out of the way.

Without a single word being said, the masked hunter that was secretly Naruto took the pen from his Shadow Clone copy, and signed the paper simply as "Masked Hunter" since that was what everyone called him.

"Okay. All parties have signed. Naruto if you would step away from the masked hunter, the ANBU will now take him away for interrogation, and then lock him away," said Tsunade, as she nearly moved to grab the blonde gaki, and keep him safe by her side.

_**"I'm afraid we can't do that Hokage-sama/**_ I'm afraid we can't do that Hokage-sama," said Naruto and his Shadow Clone at the same time causing the female Hokage to tense at that while the Shinobi in the Leaf did too at their shared statement to her.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" said Tsunade, as she looked from "Naruto" to the masked hunter, and then back at the Shadow Clone in confusion.

"Sorry Granny, but you've been deceived, and so have you Daimyo-sama. Well...sort of," said "Naruto", as he went "poof" to reveal to everyone that he was indeed a Shadow Clone, and left just the four of them on that stage.

'No. No, its not true,' thought Tsunade, as she realized what had just happened, and it was now becoming confirmed when the masked hunter began undoing his tubes connected to his mask before removing it after putting both hands on it.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the sight before them, as they couldn't breathe, some people fainted, some Shinobi began to sweat heavily, and Tsunade looked like she was ready to collapse from the shock. The Fire Daimyo was frozen in place, as were his samurai army since they were terrified of this figure that destroyed nearly all his prey, and the Rookies were so surprised that Choji gave his bag of chips to Shikamaru to eat while swapping it for the cig the lazy Nara was smoking.

_**"You all look like you've seen ghost? Or would you prefer the term...demon!"**_ said Naruto, as he dropped his mask, and then let out a might roar that made everyone cover their ears at the sound.

"N-Naruto? It can't be you," said Tsunade, as she looked at the sight of her Godson, and surrogate brother in this state of demonisms that seemed to be his true form.

_**"What? You were expecting the Yondaime?"**_ said Naruto before letting out a demonic chuckle and looked over the contract he had signed regarding his past actions.

"T-This cannot be," said Tsunade, as she saw the nightmarish form that Naruto had taken up while being outside of the village, and she didn't like it one bit.

_**"What? You expected me to be something else Granny? You should really thank old Danzo-teme for sending all those Root ANBU after me after I left. Bastard wanted to mold me into his little weapon to overthrow you so he could become Hokage. Fell off a cliff during a battle and landed in a ravine where I stumbled upon an interesting place. A place where I could **__**unleash**__** a side of me I never knew existed or thought was even possible to have,"**_ said Naruto, as he had one of his clawed fingers stop at sentence in the deal that made everything all the sweeter upon his return to Konoha.

_Uzumaki Naruto is hereby fully pardoned of all past crimes against Konoha up to the point of signing this document on the date specified below._

"But look at what you've become! What you did to the Shinobi of the Leaf if not the other Shinobi villages!" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto didn't really seem to care about that, and just grinned at her with that demonic feral smile.

_**"Like I care what happens to the fools within the Leaf. You know as well as I do, all of those I killed that were from the Leaf were all connected to the abuse I suffered as a child, and it was high time that they paid for their sins against me. The old man sent them away, but when they came back, they wouldn't learn their lesson, and so I vowed in secret to get my own revenge. How I did it would be up to me and on **__**MY**__** terms! As for the others from various Shinobi villages, I am sorry I had to kill Suna Nin Baki, but I owed Gekko Hayate, and I knew Gaara's sensei from the Chuunin Exams was the one responsible for it. I already sent a letter to Gaara explaining myself and that the man I killed was worthy prey,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade looking at him in shock, and the Fire Daimyo was still frozen from hearing all of this.

"What about the Leaf itself? Don't you want to regain the lost bonds you had with the Rookies or your the Jounin senseis?" said Jiraiya, as he couldn't believe his just starting out to be apprentice was, and saw the now young man look at him with red eyes that sent chills up his spine.

_**"What about it? This place hated me the moment they learned of the fox in my body. As for lost bonds...? Almost of them are too scared to even look at me the same way as before,"**_ said Naruto, as he looked in their direction, and saw them flinch at his gaze like they were looking at a vengeful demon.

"_Almost_ all of them?" said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto grin at him, and then turn to see the figure of one Hyuuga Hinata walk up to the steps before standing face to face with the former Shinobi of the Leaf.

_**"This wouldn't have been possible without Hinata-chan,"**_ said Naruto, as he proceeded to kiss Hinata right on the lips, and Hinata herself was returning it.

Again, people were stunned further into silence, and could not begin to think for minutes on end on how to act on this.

Of course, like all shocking moments, it came to an end, and this one ended when Danzo along with his Root ANBU appeared all around them with weapons drawn.

"You are under arrest for deserting the Leaf and killing Leaf Shinobi demon brat," said Danzo, as he didn't really care what slip of paper the boy signed with the Hokage, and Fire Daimyo's seal on it.

_**"Ah, if it isn't my old enemy Mr. Old One-Eyed-teme, and his merry band of Root butt fuckers! I was wondering when I would get a chance to get my payback on you for what you pulled to help get me banished. How has life treated you? Poorly I imagine since Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead and your secret partner to take down the Leaf is no more,"**_ said Naruto, as grinned at the sight of Danzo's shocked face, and the angry look the man had at losing his outside asset in taking over the Leaf village.

'So it wasn't just Orochimaru wanting to stay hidden from the Akatsuki organization that I haven't heard from him recently,' thought Danzo, as he saw Naruto's wrist blade on his right arm extend, and the boy looking _hungry_ for a fight.

_**"You really are a stupid baka for trying to fight me Danzo and with such a large group of weak Shinobi. After all, I did kill Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi so this is no real challenge for someone like me,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Danzo now look at him with fear in his eyes, and the Root ANBU took a step back.

"You're bluffing!" said Danzo, as Naruto let out a laugh that sent shivers up the old war hawks spine, and everyone else's too.

_**"Do I? I have their ring covered hands, Kisame's sword Samehada, and their skulls from their bodies hanging on my wall as trophies. I showed you, but then you might try to take them, and that would be a very bad thing to do,"**_ said Naruto, as he pulled out a shuriken disk with his left hand, and he was just daring them to fight him while Hinata was in her Gentle Fist stance ready to help defend him from harm.

"Demon abomination! Kill him! Kill him now!" said Danzo, as he pointed his caned hand at Naruto, and the Root Shinobi charged forward with weapons ready to spill the young man's blood.

_**"Ah, so many people attacking, and wanting me dead. It must be my birthday!"**_ said Naruto, as he threw the shuriken at the Root ANBU, and several lost their heads while others lost limbs before several more were struck down by the young man's wrist blade.

Hinata herself was also getting into it, as she was not about to have these mindless bakas attack _her_ Naruto-kun, and began striking back with vicious precision. At the same time this was happening, Jiraiya along with Tsunade acted in fighting off the Root ANBU too, and the Fire Daimyo was instantly surrounded by his samurai to escort him to safety. The Rookies along with their Jounin senseis were also watching this when something inside of them just _snapped_ and the desire to protect their old comrade they had so selfishly on their part ignored since the beginning of Naruto's young life.

They had felt so guilty over what happened to him, how they had betrayed their beliefs, and the very convictions they were taught to live by had hit them hard. They had seen someone, who had grown up with nothing, but the clothes (horrible as they were) on his back, and learning everything himself with no help from _anyone_ (except a mild few) in the Leaf hold his own where _they _struggled. This kid was at their level when he didn't have any help in learning while _they_ had parents, senseis, and scrolls in Shinobi library at their disposal.

If Naruto had what they had growing up, he would have dominated them all, and would have been _the_ prodigy to end all prodigies. Instead, Naruto's chances to become what he should have become had been wasted, and now he was being attacked by an old power hungry war hawk that couldn't stand the sight of his own failures to do what he originally planned for the Leaf.

They owed their long lost friend so much and they were going to return to him ten fold.

Soon, the Rookies along with their senseis were in the middle of the fray, and were now fighting Danzo's Root ANBU much to everyone's surprise. Danzo himself couldn't even believe it, as he had assumed that the Rookies, and their Jounin senseis would hate gaki for what he was before going so far as to help kill the Kyuubi vessel. When his forces began to dwindle down to nothing, Danzo tried to get away, but was cut off by Tsunade's ANBU forces, and then by Naruto himself covered in the blood of Root Shinobi.

"N-Naruto wait! Listen to me, I can help you achieve power beyond anything you could imagine, and help you achieve your dream of being Hoka-AHH!" said Danzo, as he was gutted by Naruto's now revealed jagged edged sword, and then had his head pierced by the young hunter's wrist blade before it was ripped apart.

Letting the dead war hawk fall to the ground, Naruto looked at the bandaged right arm of the man, and sensed their was something wrong about it before pulling the bandages off to reveal it was not the dead man's actual arm. What was more disturbing, was Danzo had apparently surgically implanted every Sharingan from the Uchiha Clan from the night of the massacre onto his arm, and was gearing up to use them in some way.

Deciding not to let _anyone_ get their hands on the arm, Naruto pulls out a canister of blue liquid solvent, and poured it on Danzo's body to let it dissolve into nothingness. With that done, Naruto then turned to look at the others having seen him do what he just did, and could tell they were still a bit nervous to approach.

_**"What? Oh for Kami's sake, I'm not going to eat, skin, or mount your heads on my walls as trophies. I'm not Sasuke!" **_said Naruto, as he sees them go less tense, and Hinata came up to hand him his mask.

"Here you are Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she handed it to him, and the multicolored haired demon vessel put it back on though Hinata got in a quick kiss before he did.

"Hey! When did you two start getting all romantic?" said Ino, as she was shocked when the two did their lip locking moment before the fighting, and wanted answers.

And of course details.

Hinata explained that the time she spent with Naruto after her "abduction" allowed the two of them to really get to know one another and learn about each others life during the 3 years he was banished. When Kiba asked if Hinata finally lost her virginity to Naruto, the Inuzuka regretted it when he was hit in the head by Ino, Tenten, and then Naruto himself put his wrist blade near his throat to make him repeat the question.

Kiba decided to be smart (for once) and claim he had amnesia from the two fists that hit his skull while trying not to get his neck cut by the two blades on either side of it.

"Troublesome Naruto. You are the very definition of the word," said Shikamaru, as he saw Naruto smirking at him, and had to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine.

_**"I wouldn't be Uzumaki Naruto if I wasn't Shikamaru,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw the Nara nod his head since that was true, and saw Lee look ready to have an old fashion spar with him.

"Actually Naruto, your heritage was revealed shortly after you were banished by the orders of the Fire Daimyo after he got a lot of heat from all the people you helped on the missions you were sent on outside of Konoha, and told everyone you were the son of the Yondaime. You're officially a Namikaze now," said Jiraiya, as he saw so many people nearly shit their pants at this news, and even then only a few people felt guilty.

What did Minato ever see in these people anyway?

_**"So I'm his son huh? Well it doesn't matter to me. I'm still Naruto and I'm not going to act like you think I should act. I'm going to be whatever it I think I should be and if you don't like then you can go in a hole somewhere to DIE!"**_ said Naruto, as he knew that so many people would want him to be like his old man, and say "Minato was like this" or "Minato was like that" to him.

Naruto was his own man and wasn't going to change because of someone else's standards they believe were set by his old man.

"Fair enough, but could you at least move back into Konoha again Naruto? I mean...you are fully pardoned of all your crimes against the Leaf, and I could teach you everything I should have taught you when you were growing up," said Jiraiya, as he had gotten the crap kicked out of him by Tsunade, and Hinata for being a piss poor Godfather.

Of course, Tsunade got her ass kicked by Hinata too when the Hyuuga girl found out it the woman was Naruto's Godmother, and further proved a long standing quote from the first Nara Clan Head.

_Woman can go psycho kung fu whoop bitch on you and anyone else when angry. If they are angry, do not look them in the eyes, do not make a sound, and in another country for the next couple of decades until they calm down. Otherwise...you're fucking dead!_

_**"I suppose...for a time I will stay in Konoha, but its only temporarily!"**_ said Naruto, as he saw them a little relieved, but were sad to hear Naruto only staying for a short time, and not permanently.

'And during that time, Naruto-kun is spending his time with me!' thought Hinata, as she was not about to have anyone ruin her time with Naruto, and was going to milk every second she could with him.

'I need to convince Naruto to stay on a more permanent basis. But how can I?' thought Tsunade, as she wanted Naruto to stay in Konoha, and needed her surrogate brother to stay in the Leaf.

Though the problem now was how to convince Naruto to stay in the Leaf permanently?

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I'm awesome! (does the awesome dance) And I hope you enjoyed it too. Let me know what you think! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Marking Territory

Naruto was in the Namikaze Clan Estates, as he had been given everything that was his inheritance despite some _minor_ protest from the two Councils, but that was stopped when his wrist blades were drawn, and his laser guided dual chakra casters aimed at certain people in the room. After that, the demon vessel that was once banished from his village had entered the home that was rightfully his for the first time in over a decade, and a half since he was born.

Hinata wanted to come with him of course, to be his emotional support in all of this, but Naruto told her not to since he needed to do this by himself, and would call for her when his time in it alone was over. Hinata understood, as this was an emotional, and _private_ moment for Naruto in being in the home of his long deceased family that many had long forgotten.

Naruto walked along the halls of the large building to see it had gathered quite a bit of dust over the years since his Father had put up blood seals over the place to keep anyone aside from family from entering. In the main area, Naruto saw the picture of his parents together in a family portrait that was no doubt made shortly after they were married, and no doubt happened before he was conceived.

So many feelings rose within Naruto's being, as he looked at the large portrait of the two, and wondered what was the right emotion to feel in regards to his parents. Naruto knew his Mother died giving birth to him, as he saw such memories thanks to Kyuubi finding, and preserving them for when the time was right to see them. Kushina knew what her husband was going to do in regards to their son, but Naruto could see from the memory that she would have loved him no matter what, and would have protected him from the bakas that wished to destroy him within the Leaf.

Naruto's Father however...that was a different story.

Naruto's Father, who was Namikaze Minato tried to do a noble thing, and screwed it up in the belief the village would follow his dying wish. The man himself had even _admitted_ that it would most likely _not_ be the case right before his own death and _yet_ had not done anything to ensure some kind of safety net for him. What really burned the hunter's blood more then anything, was the fact his own Godparents had left him, and knew that they needed to be by his side. And where were they during his time suffering? Gambling, peeping, and getting drunk almost every night to shut out the voices in their head to take care of their Godchild.

Naruto also blamed them too for his suffering, as well as he believed that his Father should have done something to make sure that he was loved should the two back out of their responsibilities, and the old monkey lose his spine after becoming Hokage again. Though that was all in the past now, as nothing could be done to correct it, and Naruto didn't want to think about it anymore then he had too.

Looking away from the picture, Naruto headed towards the clan library, and see just what his old man had left him there that was worth looking at.

(Konoha Memorial Stone-Several Hours Later)

Kakashi stared at the large stone where so many people close to him had died with the list being pretty extensive like so many others. His teammates, his sensei, his sensei's wife, the Sandaime, and Shinobi comrades that were sent out on missions that cost them their lives. When Tsunade summoned him to her office, she had cut to the chase, and yelled in a demanding voice why he had ignored Naruto for the Chuunin Exams Finals.

His answer?

Sasuke was fighting the best and only deserved to be trained by the best.

Oh yeah! That was a great answer.

Tsunade put him in the hospital for that and he wasn't out for a whole 2 weeks.

When he did get out, Kakashi was told that he had betrayed the very code he lived by, and betrayed one of his students in favor of another that had turned traitor. Not only that, but the Fire Daimyo had seen fit to remove any kind of restriction placed on Naruto's heritage, and announced that the boy was in fact Minato's son. Apparently, the Sandaime in his infinite wisdom had felt that Naruto's identity should be kept a secret from all, but a select few, and that he should grow up living a normal life.

As if anything about the kid's life had been normal.

_**"You always were so predicable in your actions Hatake,"**_ said Naruto, as he uncloaked himself, and appeared behind the Jounin.

"Hello Naruto," said Kakashi in a depressed voice without looking back to see his former student.

_**"Lost on the road of life again? Or maybe you're lost on the road of the present from having constantly lived in the **__**past**__**?!"**_ sad Naruto, as he saw Kakashi stiffen, and then the Jounin's shoulders slacken.

"A little bit of both I guess," said Kakashi before _finally _turning around to face Naruto.

_**"How have you been since I left this shit hole? Must have been pretty painful to know that you bet on the wrong horse when it came to training only **__**one**__** of the three students you had,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi wince at his words, and was glad they were hitting home.

"Naruto, I know I wronged you, but had I known you were sensei's son I would ha-AH!" said Kakashi, as he was silence by the speed that Naruto moved, and now had a jagged edged sword aimed right at his throat.

_**"Being the Yondaime's **__**only**__** child should have had no influence on my training you baka! I wanted to learn! I wanted to be Shinobi of the Leaf, but you along with just about everyone else didn't want me to be one, and tried to sabotage my dream. Does it comfort you at night Kakashi? To know that you betrayed your sensei's own son, who wanted to be Hokage like his Father, and that you favored the son of traitors that became one just like them?!"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi look away with his one eye, and the Jounin was forced to look at him when he felt more metal touch the flesh of his neck.

"I am the only family the Yondaime needed. You were an accident. Nothing more," said Kakashi, as he had always known, but pretended he didn't, and wanted to get back at the boy's Mother for it.

_**"Shame my Father isn't here for you to tell him that to his face. As usual, you take the cowards way out, and act like a whiny bitch while drowning in the past so you don't feel any of the guilt. **__**Do**____**you**__** feel any guilt Hatake? Do you feel any guilt in betraying my Father? Do you only find joy in knowing you hurt his son because it soothes your ego in getting back at my Mother for loving him? You act like an Uchiha, who wants what he can't have, and kills those that do to make you feel better. No wonder your Father killed himself. He probably saw the same thing I do now and didn't want to live with the fact he ironically raised a carbon copy of an Uchiha. Funny how you are now half of one with that Sharingan Eye and think your better then everyone,"**_ said Naruto, as he smirked behind his mask, and saw Kakashi narrow his eye at him while tightening his fists.

"My Father killed himself because he felt guilty for choosing to save his comrades over a mission," said Kakashi, as he could practically picture Naruto's smile behind that damn mask, and wished he could reach for a kunai.

_**"And not once did you tell him it was okay. Like the villagers did with me, you went along with the crowd, and probably didn't tell him that you were proud he chose his comrades over a mission that would have gotten them all killed. You helped cause your Father's decision to kill himself because you didn't have the **__**courage**__** needed to tell him otherwise. There is a personal place in Hell for you when you die Hatake and I hope you enjoy spending your time their suffering for your sins...alone!"**_ said Naruto, as he retracted his blade, and turned to leave with Kakashi acting quickly before putting the point of a kunai to his former student's neck.

"You're one to talk about Hell like your some kind of saint here Naruto. Your hands are stained in blood just like mine! Even more then mine from your official kill count, if the rumors are to be believed, and I have no doubt they are true," said Kakashi, as he was not about to have this bastard child of the Yondaime talk to him like he was some second rate Shinobi, and throw down a punk card that couldn't be met with a response.

_**"Please, I've heard those rumors Hatake and they are hardly accurate. My kill count is by far **__**much**__** higher then what they say it is. Oh, one more thing for your own records my so called **__**sensei**__**...while my hands may be stained in blood...they are stained in the blood of the guilty, and those that embrace betraying friendships,"**_ said Naruto before he went "poof" to reveal he was a Shadow Clone and the real one was behind Kakashi before stabbing the man in the back out through the stomach while a hand was over the Jounin's mouth to cover up the scream.

_**"You won't get away with killing a Leaf Shinobi this time kit,"**_ said Kyuubi, but his words were ignored by his vessel, as he felt the satisfaction Naruto felt from doing this, and pulling the sword harshly out of the wounded man's body.

_**"I'm not going to kill you Hatake. To me, you aren't even worth killing, not even worth skinning, and hanging up in a tree for everyone to see your shame that would be your death. If I ripped out your skull, I would sooner break it in my hands before I accepted it as one of my trophies, and dissolve your body into nothingness so not even a speck of you survived to be blown into the winds. Instead, I'll leave you the way you were meant to be long before I met you, and **__**that**__** my lazy former sensei is in the form of a crippled body to match your mind. Enjoy the rest of your miserable life being dead from the waist down,"**_ said Naruto, as he left Kakashi to either live his life in a wheelchair, or die of blood loss while crawling to the hospital.

Either way Naruto didn't care and never would.

(Unknown Location)

"It is as we feared. The masked hunter is the Kyuubi vessel," said Pein, as he now stood among the various projected people in the room, and saw some of them were nervous.

"That means its true that Itachi and Kisame are dead because of him. Who are we going to fill in their spots with?" said Konan, as she knew that any members they got were far, and in-between in terms of potential.

"Correct. From what we have been able to determine, Orochimaru along with his right hand man Kabuto are both dead too, and the choice of Missing Nin with potential have thinned out over the years thanks to the Kyuubi vessel killing them all," said Pein, as he saw the other members of the organization looking a bit concerned since one of their targets was not the weak pushover they thought he was, taking out two their strongest members aside from their Leader, and his own partner standing beside him.

"Do we really need them for the final part of our mission?" said Sasori, as he knew that his mission was to get the one-tailed demon, but that may prove difficult if Naruto chose to hunt the other members of Akatsuki, and take them out all together.

"No. Their rings however, are an entirely different matter, and we need to find them for our plans to work," said Pein, as he suspected that Naruto would have the rings of Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru now after killing those three.

"How do we proceed?" said Konan, as she looked at Pein, and saw him frowning slightly in thought.

"We will hunt down the other demon vessels and then focus on the Kyuubi vessel once the others have been extracted," said Pein, as he saw them nod, and leave now that the matter had been resolved.

'My pet's vessel has gotten stronger then even I had anticipated. Most troubling, but no matter, it won't be long before I achieve my status in being the one true God of this world, and have its populous bow before me when I become the new ten-tailed Juubi,' thought Madara from the shadows of the room before he too left the area.

(Konoha-Namikaze Estate-Master Bedroom-2 Days Later)

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the massive house, as Naruto was currently pounding into a happy Hyuuga Hinata from behind, and the said girl was loving every second of it. Once Naruto got his house cleaned up, he immediately invited Hinata over, who did just that, and in a _very_ sexy dress with a look on her face that was simply _glowing_.

A few comments about how sexy Hinata looked, showing her around the Estates, then ending up in the bedroom, and the two soon lost their clothes before entering in a world of passion.

And that was hours ago.

_**"Say you are mine Hinata-chan. Say you are forever mine!"**_ said Naruto, as he nipped her neck, thrusting into her like a jackhammer, and with the strength of one while the girl was currently lost in a world of pleasure.

"I'm forever yours! Fuck! Oh Kami! I'm yours Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as took her from behind, and his hands massaged her breasts in a dominating fashion.

_**"Then I claim you Hyuuga Hinata as...**__**mine**__**!"**_ said Naruto, as he sped up his thrusts, and came with a might roar that was matched only by Hinata's screams of pleasure that filled the house.

The two lovers collapsed further onto the bed panting from so many hours of passionate sex with Naruto rolling his much larger, heavier form of Hinata, and placing the woman on top of him in the process since they were still connected at the hip. As they lay there, Hinata let out a sigh of complete satisfaction, as Naruto wrapped them up in a blanket, and let out what sounded almost like a purring motion that was music to the Hyuuga's ears.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?" said Hinata, as she let out moans of pleasure, and loves how one of Naruto's hands is still groping one of her breasts.

_**"Anything Hinata-hime,"**_ said Naruto, as he drowned himself in the sensations his body felt right now, and the person he was with.

"If you left the village...would you take me with you?" said Hinata, as she wanted to be with Naruto, and didn't care if she had to give up being a Leaf Shinobi.

_**"If that is what you wish. I was planning to pack things up and head to Wave Country when things calmed down. How does that sound?"**_ said Naruto, as he knew the people there would welcome him, and Hinata to their lands since he was Wave Country's hero.

"That would be nice. I heard a rumor that Spring Country's ruler misses you too and that she wouldn't mind if you stayed in her Country to be the Kage of their Shinobi village there," said Hinata, as so many people outside of the Leaf would want Naruto to stay in their lands, and each one brought golden opportunities for him.

_**"Yeah? That is very interesting. I become a Kage of their Shinobi village within Spring Country, gain an alliance with Suna, and trading rights with Wave Country would be interesting,"**_ said Naruto, as he knew from the letter Gaara had sent him earlier yesterday that he now understood why Baki had been killed, and held no ill will towards his fellow demon vessel.

"You would make a great Kage of any Shinobi village Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she felt him stir a little, and felt a certain part of him coming back to life.

_**"And an even better Kage with you by my side Hinata-hime," **_said Naruto, as licked her earlobe, and giving signs of another round in bed.

"You insatiable Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she flex her body with the help of using her Hyuuga born chakra control skills to stay attached to him, and now straddle his waist.

_**"You have only yourself to blame for that Hinata-hime. And that action you just did also tends to get one's blood pumping to a certain area of the body,"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust up, and making Hinata gasp in pleasure.

'And what a certain part of you it is,' thought Hinata, as she began to ride Naruto, and felt his hands once more on her impressive bust.

Hinata could get use to this.

(Hokage Tower-2 Days Later)

Tsunade sighed heavily, as she rubbed her temples to keep the mind splitting headache that threatened to destroy her at bay, and looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. Eyes that had no effect on him whatsoever, as she had spoke to him for the last hour on what his plans were while staying in the Leaf, and she didn't like what he said.

Naruto had made it clear that his time within the Leaf was going to be temporary, as that had been made clear by the young hunters few choice words for the people within it, and wasn't going to live in an arrogant village any longer then he absolutely had to. Tsunade had tried to convince him to reconsider since his return to the Leaf would go a long way to having the village become what it once was.

Naruto responded that you can change the face of the Hokage of the Leaf, but the people within it would for the most part always be arrogant bakas, and those that aren't being in the minority.

"Please reconsider Naruto. You still have friends here. You saw what they did for you when fighting those Root ANBU. Doesn't that prove to you that there is hope for the village," said Tsunade, as she saw the once more masked form of Naruto in his exotic armor along with a regal looking robes with the Namikaze, and Uzumaki symbols on it to let everyone know just who is was in the Leaf that the people once hated.

_**"No. Not yet. Konohamaru and his friends have the potential to one day do that, but they have a long way to go, and the others will one day be Clan Heads that will one day be apart of the Councils. Where I go, they cannot follow, and even if they did make an attempt...it would make them question their nerve in being what they are in terms of being Shinobi,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod her head since she knew that he was referring to his methods of killing people, and that such methods would weigh heavily on their consciousness.

"So what do you plan to do while under the temporary employment of the Leaf?" said Tsunade, as she knew he had no intention of halting whatever plans he had yet to share with her, and not all of it if he decided to share with her.

_**"Kill the rest of my enemies that wish to hunt me and the rest of my demon vessel kin before they can do anything. After they are no more, the Fate of the Leaf village...I will leave in your hands until Konohamaru is old enough to take that title from you, be the next Hokage"**_ said Naruto, as he didn't want Tsunade to know he was going to possibly pay a visit to a certain Daimyo, and famous actress of the now named Spring Country Kazahana Koyuki with Hinata to become the leader of their Shinobi village.

The last thing Naruto needed, was for Tsunade to give the secret order to terminate him after leaving the village to several ANBU Squads in order to prevent a "potential threat" from attacking the Leaf.

"I still wish you would reconsider staying in Konoha on a permanent basis Naruto. Those that care about you would wish for you to stay too," said Tsunade, as she hoped that the idea of staying for the people that did care would cause the hunter to reconsider, and be a permanent asset of the Leaf.

And on a personal note, be her surrogate brother once more instead of this noticeable gap between them that seemed so...awkward for Tsunade, and have that family bond that she wanted so much from Naruto.

_**"Again, the answer is no, and I won't change my mind simply to appease your aching heart Tsunade. Do not think I am unaware of your responsibilities you and Jiraiya neglected when I was growing up,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade wince, and sensed the Super Pervert hanging outside of the window of this room wincing too.

The bond Naruto had with the two had been torn, almost broken fully, and it was only due to his code of honor that the notorious hunter decide to help the Leaf out right now.

"I understand. Can't blame the Hokage of Konoha for trying," said Tsunade, as she gave him a weak smile, and saw him nod before getting out of his chair to take his leave from her office.

_**"This village has much to answer for. I understand the Fire Daimyo has already done his own share of punishing the people here in the Leaf, but that is his way of hurting them, and **__**my**__** way of doing things is completely different. What is that old saying that people use to say Tsunade? 'In for a penny. In for a pound' I believe is the old saying you old folks said back in the day, right? Well, if that is indeed the case, then the Leaf owes me a lot more then **__**just**__** a pound, and I aim...to collect in full,"**_ said Naruto, as he left the room while activating his cloaking system, and decided to pay a certain someone a visit.

(Training Ground # 5-20 Minutes Later)

Uchiha Sasuke was currently training his guts out with rage burning within his heart, as he pounded on the training post, and picturing it to be his most hated enemy in all of the Elemental Countries. It wasn't Itachi, as the man was dead, and Sasuke had made peace with that face his big brother was slain by someone stronger then him.

No. The biggest enemy right now was the one, who defeated him at the Valley of the End, the one responsible for bringing him back to Konoha, and forced him to face the punishment set down by the inferior Clan Heads. The same Clan Heads that ordered his bloodline sealed off in all ways possible to reproduce it in order to revive his clan to the glory it once had.

Naruto.

When Naruto left, Sasuke was glad that the loser was gone, and believed he would get a slap on the wrist for what he did since the Councils gave him whatever it was he desired. However, when Jiraiya came in with a smirk on his face with Tsunade giving off one of her own, the Uchiha knew something had happened that was _not_ in his favor, and tried to fight off the Toad Sannin when the man told him he was in the boy's room to seal up his bloodline forever.

Then came the rumors of the monstrous demon that skinned and took heads as trophies of his various victims that were killed. Sasuke had become intrigued by this guy, as the man only hunted the strongest of Missing Nin, and Shinobi from other villages that the man faced.

In a way, it seemed fitting to Sasuke that his enemy was also the one he wished to one day kill after Itachi was declared killed by masked hunter that he recently learned was none other then Naruto, and wished to fight his former teammate once more. Sasuke wanted to see if he had regained any of his lost strength that had been robbed from him by Jiraiya's sealing of his Sharingan and see if there was any chance of proving that even a crippled Uchiha was superior to those around him.

_**"I heard your bloodline was sealed away, but even I'm surprised they let you back into the Shinobi ranks, and continue your training,"**_ said Naruto, as he appeared to the right of the Uchiha, and saw Sasuke looking at him with cold vengeful eyes.

"Welcome back loser. Have you gotten taller?" said Sasuke mockingly, as he smirked at Naruto, who cocked his head to the right, and then back again.

_**"Is that all you have to say teme? Something about my height? And here I thought you would have gotten stronger both in body and in mind. After your Sharingan was sealed away, I thought you'd have learned humility, and grow out of your arrogant nature that all of your clan possesses. Yet here you are, **__**still**__** thinking that you are better then everyone else, and I bet right now you are having quite a few thoughts in wanting to kill me to somehow get stronger then even your dead brother. Am I right, Sasuke?"**_ said Naruto, as he saw the boy frown, and snarl at him while turning his hands into tight fists.

"Shut up! Regardless of my Sharingan being sealed away, I will always be better then you loser, and I will prove I better then everyone in Konoha when the time is right," said Sasuke, as he got a laugh from Naruto, and it was a cruel cold laugh that brought chills to the Uchiha's spine.

_**"And here I thought Uchiha Sasuke had no sense of humor. Let me ask you something Sasuke, when we were at the Academy, didn't it strike you odd that the teachers would ask me questions no one at the Academy could answer? That my papers always seemed to be harder to figure out, but the teachers ignored why it was, and that any questions I asked was met with being kicked out of the classroom during the entire lesson? Ever wonder if that was never the case? That people didn't hate me? That the teachers had actually **__**encouraged**__** my development rather then **__**hinder**__** it and I had a family to teach me things about life that your clan did with you? Ever wonder what it would have been like if Kakashi trained me like he did you? I would have been a high level Jounin in a good two years while you would just barely be qualified to become a Chuunin since you were late for the Chuunin Exam Finals!"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Sasuke looking like he was about to have steam coming out of his ears in rage, and all because of the one simple truth the Uchiha knew was undeniable.

That Naruto was right.

Sasuke had everything handed to him while Naruto had nothing and _still_ Naruto had been the stronger of the two of them when it came down to the two of them fighting.

"It doesn't matter. You were never worthy of having the power this village gave me and you could never hope to understand how to properly use it," said Sasuke, as he was once more rewarded with that same cruel laughter from the masked demon vessel.

_**"You think I don't understand power Sasuke. I have the Kyuubi **__**sealed**__** inside of me! I can use its power if I have to, but I choose **__**not**__** to because power is not something to be tossed around, or abused like you would no doubt do if it was in your possession. It requires finesse and control to wield power Sasuke. If you lack either, the destruction you would cause would be unimaginable, and innocent blood you spill would be on your hands forever!"**_ said Naruto, who saw Sasuke smirk, and shrug his shoulders.

"Like I care about innocent people. I only care about myself. Everyone else is just cannon fodder and a stepping stone on my way to achieving what should rightfully be mine," said Sasuke, as he got into a fighting stance, and if he could see through Naruto's mask...he would see the devilish smile across his former teammate's face.

_**"That is the difference between the two us Uchiha. I may spill blood, but it will **__**never**__** be that of an innocent person, and I will never betray others for more power. It's no wonder your brother killed your clan since they were all power hungry bakas just like you," **_said Naruto, as he knew just how to provoke Sasuke, and saw his former teammate now looking infuriated beyond measure.

"Damn you Naruto. When I kill you, I'm going to mount _your_ head on my wall as my own prized trophy, and then I'll bring that Hyuuga slut Hinata over to my house to see it before I make her _my_ _bitch_!" said Sasuke, as he charged at Naruto, who stood perfectly still, and waited for the Uchiha to dig his own grave.

It was long overdue for the Uchiha to learn humiliation and you can't spell humiliation without humility.

When Sasuke did get close enough, Naruto drew his sword in a flash, and seconds later the bloodline crippled Uchiha was now physically crippled with two limbs now severed from his body. Sasuke screamed out in pain, as his left leg along with right arm had been severed off at their respected limb junctions of knee, and elbow while Naruto himself let the screams become music to his ears.

_**"You're so pathetic Sasuke. Just like your sensei. I hope you share a room together in the hospital ward since he's just as crippled as you in more ways then one. Perhaps you two can talk on how you let your arrogance and pride helped cripple you both long before my blades ever did that deed,"**_ said Naruto, as he left knowing that the ANBU would be here any minute with Tsunade watching his actions with the Sandaime viewing orb, and moving to save the life of the Uchiha.

(Slums-The Apartment Complete)

Naruto walked into his old slowly falling apart home that was his place of living for over half a decade, as he was kicked out of the Orphanage at the age of four, and had to live off garbage for the next six months before the Sandaime _finally_ took time to notice him long enough to setup a place here. Looking back on it, Naruto wished that what he was now was also watching over himself back then, and gut the Sandaime like the old baka he was.

But now was not the time for wishing vengeance on those that could not feel it, as Naruto had means of getting it in other fashions, and hoped the old Kage was seeing this from within the deep regions of Hell. Walking into the building, Naruto made his way to the apartment landlord, who was an old arrogant baka, and on several occasions beat him with a cane for no apparent (at the time) reason.

Stopping at the wooden door, Naruto knocked several times, and waited for the door to open before he aw the bitter old man that hurt him while living here. The old man looked the same, as he did back then, and seemed to be frozen in time in terms of showing age. At first, the old man's eyesight had prevented him from seeing Naruto clearly, but once he did, the old man instantly tried to shut the door, and failed to considering just who it was that he was trying to keep out.

With a demonic roar, Naruto destroyed the door, and sent the old man that was once his apartment landlord flying across the room. The old man tried to sputter out some words, whether they were that of apologies, or further insults was unknown since Naruto didn't care since it was time to get his pound of flesh from the bastard.

All Naruto wanted out of the man while cutting him to pieces was the screams of agony and gurgling sound the old man made before dying from his injuries while drowning in his own blood.

And by Kami, he got it, and then some.

_**'Its good to be me,'**_ thought Naruto, as he took out a explosive tag, but had an additional seal added to it to make the explosion go off with that of others that were placed within 50 feet of the first one.

Within 20 minutes, the apartment was ready for demolishing, and Naruto did just that after making a hand sign that triggered the original placed in his old room.

And in that same moment, the people of Konoha knew just who it was that marked the Leaf village, and made it is own by marking it as such.

Naruto had marked his territory within Konoha, had shown that those that wronged him were on notice, and he didn't regret any of it.

(Omake-Jiraiya's Early Attempts at Cloaking)

Jiraiya fumed at the way his late student's son was able to cloak himself and become invisible at will while not being detected by anyone.

It should be used for other far more noble purposes...like peeping on all the hot women from within _female_ section of the hot springs.

Which was why Jiraiya was now, after failing to convince Naruto to make him one (if that was possible the jury was out on that), decided to try doing it himself, and beta testing it in the hot springs. Of course, at the time of coming up with the idea of trying to be invisible, the Super Pervert side of Jiraiya's brain had taken over for the purpose of using it for just that, and asked for the stupid side that was its neighbor for help.

Oh Jiraiya, you ever so stupid baka, how we hardly knew, and almost pity you.

Almost.

'That's it baby. Soak yourself in water. Oh Kami look at that one! Take off the towel. Take off the towe-oh! Uh oh! Oh crap they spotted me!' thought Jiraiya, as he was looking through a small peephole through a part of a fence _he was holding_, and was currently with his back against the rock wall portion of the hot springs.

Was it mentioned that all the women in the hot springs were all female Shinobi from the I.T. Dept. and that they were being trained by Mitarashi Anko herself with said woman also in the hot springs? No? Well, they were, and they were pissed off that the famed self-proclaimed Super Pervert was peeping on them.

"KILL HIM!" yelled the group, as they descended up Jiraiya, and made him cry out for his mommy.

As stated before, we hardly knew, and almost pity you Jiraiya.

Almost.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I rock! I rule! And other things that I will not say because it will be flaunting my ego and you will hate me for it. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Akatsuki Hunting

Naruto entered the Hokage's Office through her window, fully cloaked, and decided how long it would take the old hag to finally notice he was there. He had done this for well over a week now and each time it was funny to see Tsunade's reaction to getting the crap scared out of her. Tsunade had yelled, tried to punch, and throw object at Naruto for doing it no matter how funny he personally thought it was.

And now here Naruto was again.

"Naruto if you are there, you better undo that cloaking thing you have now, or I'm going to hit you where the sun doesn't shine on your body," said Tsunade, as she suspected it was either Naruto, or Jiraiya lurking around her at the moment.

Naruto of course stayed silent the whole time, seeing Tsunade's reaction at getting silence to her demand, and the grumbling about disrespectful brats. Naruto could only smile at her under his mask and secretly moved behind the woman before putting a hand on her chair.

And shook it wildly.

_**"Your detection abilities need work,"**_ said Naruto, as the Hokage leaped out of her chair, over her desk, and got into fighting stance before she realized it was him.

"Damn it Naruto! Stop doing that!" said Tsunade, as she would hit the bastard if it wasn't for the fact he could disappear, and then reappear whenever he wanted.

_**"Then be more aware!"**_ said Naruto, as he saw her growl at him, and let out a chuckle in response.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me," said Tsunade before getting a bottle of sake' and drinking its contents.

_**"Not if your aggressive drinking doesn't get you first," **_said Naruto, as he let Tsunade glare at him, and waited until she was back in her seat.

"Very funny. The reason I wanted you to come to my office was to give you a mission of great importance and I think you know what mission that is," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and it was the mission Naruto really wanted.

_**"Hunting down the remaining Akatsuki members," **_said Naruto, as he had been itching to take the fight to all of them, and make himself more infamous.

"Yes. The Councils _originally_ wanted me to send you on some suicide mission to Kumo, then Iwa shortly after, but I told them that was out of the question, and that Akatsuki was a major threat that _you_ had to take care of before things get out of hand with them," said Tsunade, as she had a heavy argument with those idiots about how, and where Naruto could use his talents effectively.

_**"What do they know, except to fill their own pockets with money, and bleed life out a village that hates the son of their greatest hero,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade wince at that, and took the mission scroll from her of all the listed members of Akatsuki that Jiraiya got from his spy network.

'Ouch! And I thought my heart was cold towards this place,' thought Tsunade, as she saw him walk towards the window, and cloak himself before jumping out of it.

She was _never_ going to get use to that.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"So Tsunade is sending you out on a long term hunt for the other members of Akatsuki," said Hinata, as she saw him nod, and the look of disappointment on her face showed.

During his time in Konoha, the Rookies along with Gai's team (except Sakura) with their former senseis (except Kakashi) spending time with Naruto, and what he had been doing since his transformation. Kurenai glared at him at first for kidnapping Hinata and scaring the crap out of her in the belief she had lost her previous student. When asked how he came by his transformation, Naruto told them about the events that followed shortly after his exile from the Leaf, and the place he found that enhanced him beyond normal human capabilities. They were a little put off by Naruto's way of "displaying" his kills to the world, as well taking skulls for trophies, but the dual colored haired man simply stated that was the "way of the hunt", and left it at that.

When asked about his eyes, Naruto told them that they were like a bloodline limit, which allowed him to see the body heat of his prey, and that they were perfect for interrogations to see through people in case they lied. Kiba didn't believe him, as he felt that such a skill was impossible, and Naruto dared the Inuzuka to prove him wrong. Kiba of course had decided to take up the challenge by saying he was no longer a virgin among his peers, which earned him a fist to his skull by Ino, and Tenten along with Naruto stating that the statement was false.

Everyone laughed at Kiba's expense for that one.

_**"I know it takes us away from each other after only just getting back, but I promise to return, and we'll make up for lost time again," **_said Naruto, as he was behind her now, and gave Hinata a loving hug with the young woman blushing from the contact.

"I know. I just wish I could go with you," said Hinata, as this was a solo mission, and the Hokage would not let her tag along for this.

_**"Me too. Once I get back, I intend to wash my hands clean of this place, and take you with me to Spring Country to start anew. How does that sound?"**_ said Naruto, as Hinata turned around, and saw he was being serious before tackling him with tears of joy.

"Really? You mean it? Oh Naruto-kun, that sounds wonderful!" said Hinata, as she was so happy in hearing the news, and was glad he was going to take the Princess's offer with her right beside him.

_**"Glad you approve. As for the mission itself, I don't leave until tomorrow, and I think its only right that we spend some **__**quality**____**time**__** together before I head out. Don't you agree Hinata-chan?" **_said Naruto, as one of his hands snaked down to her rump, and loved the squeak she made when he gave it a loving squeeze.

"You always did know how to push my buttons Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as her cheeks were red from his groping hand, and then the other one molesting her chest.

_**"That's because I know just which **__**buttons**__** to press Hinata-chan,"**_ said Naruto, as he removed her clothing, and she removed his before the two went at it like rabbits in heat.

(Border of Fire and Wind Country-Days Later)

"Damn it this sucks! Why do we even have to walk to Suna?" said Deidara, as he would have preferred flying there on a clay bird, and was even willing to tolerate letting Sasori ride with him to the hidden village.

"You know why. We need to prevent ourselves from being detected by the Nine-tails," said Sasori, as they had been told by their spies that Tsunade had given the Namikaze the go ahead to hunt down the rest of the Akatsuki organization, and wipe them all out.

"Oh spare me! Itachi and Kisame just got careless. I could take the so called 'Masked Hunter' easily," said Deidara, as he would take some clay, make a few bombs, and _boom_!

Instant death.

_**"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it,"**_ said a voice from above in the trees and the cloaked figure that was Namikaze Naruto descended upon them with his combi stick.

The two instantly dodged the attack, as Deidara reached into his bag for some clay for his bombs, and Sasori summoned several of his living puppets to create additional numbers to overpower Naruto. The Namikaze threw his combi stick with incredible force at one of Sasori's puppets and pinning it to a tree before unleashing one of his shuriken blade that he let loose into the air with the intent of taking Deidara's head clean off.

He got one of the man's arms, but it was a start.

"Shit! The bastard got my ring arm," said Deidara, as he would have reached for it, but the weapon was coming back, and he had to move out of the way to keep the rest of his body parts intact.

As for Sasori, he was currently jumping around to avoid the chakra like attacks that were being fired from the strange device on Naruto's shoulders, and already had several close calls. His puppets had already paid the price in his place for underestimating Naruto and now had to fight the demon vessel without them with only the help of an injured Deidara.

The Puppet Master no understood why Itachi and Kisame fell at the young hunter's hands not that long ago.

_**"How does it feel to be the hunted one in all of this? How does it feel **__**not**__** being the big bad predator in this game of hunter and fox? Its no fun when the fox is bigger then the hunter and had more then claws to kill you with too. Does it?"**_ said Naruto smirking behind his mask, as he caught the shuriken, and then in a surprise move he threw it at Sasori with the Puppet Master being unable to get out of the way.

The weapon took Sasori's head clean off his body before spinning around and slicing vertically through his upper body.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for this. I planned to save this for Itachi one day, but considering he's dead, you will have to take his place, and enjoy the art that is my work before you die!" said Deidara, as he was going to unleash his grandest of explosive art that was his prized creation upon Naruto with the one hand he still had, but before the Akatsuki member could do that, Naruto had grabbed his combi stick, and rushed towards him with incredible speed.

_**"I too am an artist when it comes to the ways of death and right now...**__**you**__** are one my many **__**masterpieces**__**!"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust the combi stick at Deidara into the man's stomach, which struck flesh before the Namikaze used his free hand, and grabbed the girl looking blonde man's face that instantly knocked the Akatsuki member off balance onto the ground.

'This...cannot be!' thought Deidara, as he tried create one last bomb with his free hand, and almost succeed had Naruto not seen it before snapping the man's neck with a horrible snap.

_**"Your rings will make excellent trophies in place of your disfigured skull,"**_ said Naruto before taking the ring off of Deidara and then Sasori's puppet hand.

Without another word, the Namikaze cloaked himself, and then threw an explosive tag onto the ground that was enhanced by his chakra before leaving the area that would soon be destroyed by an incredibly large explosion.

(Border of Fire and Lightning Country-2 weeks Later)

"I wish you wouldn't pray to that fucking violent God of yours before a fight Hidan," said Kakuzu, as he saw the man praying since they were close to the border, and the Missing Nin from Hidden in Hot Water wanted to kill people in honor of his damn God.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! I don't like it when you interrupt my praying time to Jashin-sama," said Hidan, as he continued praying, and hoped Jashin would forgive him for the interruption.

_**"Then you're going to love me,"**_ said Naruto he appeared to the side of Kakuzu, and drew his wrist blades out before shoving them right into the man's chest.

"Shit! That hurt you bastard. Now I'm pissed!" said Kakuzu, as he felt his lungs, and two of his hearts had been punctured by Naruto's wrist blades.

_**"Good,"**_ said Naruto before throwing the Missing Nin aside and turned his attention to the man's partner.

"You can't kill me. I am protected by Jashin himself. Even if you could decapitate me, I would still live, and make you suffer!" said Hidan, as he brought out his scythe, and prepared to destroy his foe.

_**"If the history of this world has taught us anything, you can get anybody you want to if you put your mind to it, and right now I have an idea on how to kill your pale Jashin loving ass,"**_ said Naruto, as he did have an idea, but carrying it out would be a pain, and he only had one shot at it.

"Bring it on you freak!" said Hidan, as he charged forward, and Naruto drew his sword to his left hand while keep his wrist blades out on his right.

The two clashed fiercely while Kakuzu struggled to get up off the ground where Naruto had thrown him. His other three hearts could pick up the slack, but his lungs were still being a pain too, and needed to get that fixed too. Granted, he _could_ stick around to help out Hidan fight the Kyuubi vessel, but Kakuzu didn't really want to crowd them in his current condition, and Hidan would no doubt bitch later about his interference to offer up a "great sacrifice" to Jashin.

'Let them sort it out. Besides, Hidan can't die due to his damn religion no matter how hard people try, and I doubt the Kyuubi brat could pull it off,' thought Kakuzu, as he decided to retreat for now, and come back later when Hidan won.

_If_ Hidan won that is.

"You're pretty good. It's almost a shame that I can't kill you in the name of Jashin-sama, as you would make a wonderful sacrifice," said Hidan, as he tried to cut the demon vessel in order to get his blood, and perform the needed ritual to hurt Naruto.

_**"What's really a shame, is I can't take your skull as a trophy, and I once again have to settle for a ring,"**_ said Naruto, as caught the pole of the scythe in-between the gap of his wrist blades with the point of the blade touching his armor while sword hand was arched at an angle that took off Hidan's hands just past the wrist.

"OW! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Hidan, as he stumbled back against a tree, and would have began ranting further had a net pinned him to the tree behind him that began tightening around his body.

_**"Don't hate the hunter. Hate the prey,"**_ said Naruto, as he took the ring, and the scythe out of the hands before seeing Hidan was in multiple pieces on the ground.

And yet he was _still _alive.

Seeing the pile of flesh now in a single spot, Naruto threw the hands of Hidan onto the pile before pulling out a canister of blue solvent just like the one he used on Orochimaru to kill the bastard, and poured the contents onto the pile. While he did this, Hidan was ranting on with his still intact mouth before crying out in pain, and then was followed by silence with the pile being turned to nothing.

Now it was time to hunt down Kakuzu.

(With Kakuzu)

The greedy Missing Nin saw the town ahead and smirked at the possibility of the new organs he could acquire to extend his lifespan beyond its already expectancy in the game of life. What bothered the former Waterfall Nin was the fact by the time he got to this place, he was fully expecting his religious partner to defeat the Kyuubi vessel, and be back here with him already to help with more sacrifices that damn Jashin.

Kakuzu's thoughts on the matter are stopped when he feels one of his three remaining hearts leave his body via the combi stick Naruto had and the weapon plus heart are now connected to a nearby tree. Kakuzu snarls, as he turns around to see Naruto standing there with the scythe on his back, and the Missing Nin can almost see the smile behind that damn mask with the area where the eyes were on it flashing red for a brief second.

_**"I never took you for a coward,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw the Missing Nin shrug, and look at his pierced heart in the tree before looking back at him.

"I'm not. Its just that I'd like to live a little longer and you've already killed the majority of the organs in me. Would it be so wrong to get a few replacements before we have it again?" said Kakuzu, who got his answer in the form of wrist blades, and shuriken being brought out.

_**"Yes. Yes it does. A true Shinobi always finishes what he or she starts and my mission will not be finished with you until I get my trophy!"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Kakuzu nod, and then moved into a Taijutsu stance.

"If that were true for someone like me, then I would have kept trying to kill Shodaime of the Leaf after my first failure to assassinate, and eventually kill him," said Kakuzu, as he moved with incredible speed towards Naruto, and forced the masked hunter to leap back before overthrowing the shuriken.

Kakuzu again moved in closer, as he believed his Taijutsu, and overall years worth of his experience in being a Shinobi would give him an edge. What he hadn't counted on was Naruto not being affected like others would have been from his blows and the demon vessel actually _wanted_ the Missing Nin to get close. By getting close, Naruto was able to give his wrist blades a chance to once more take out another heart, and Kakuzu it was only his instincts right now that allowed him to keep at least one heart right now.

The Missing Nin leaped out of the way of the wrist blade that left a deep gash along his chest and turned around to see the spinning shuriken coming at him. Kakuzu tried to get out of the way, but the weapon sliced through his arm at the elbow, and back to its owner before Naruto made it shrink into a tiny circular disk in order to pocket it. Kakuzu knew he was in trouble now, as he was now more crippled then any other time in his long life of being a Shinobi, and saw that one of Naruto's chakra shooting weapons on his shoulder moving with a strange red light from the mask aiming at him before a loud thunderous booming sound was heard with the crimson energy soon following.

It tore through the Missing Nin's remaining hearts and the man _finally_ tasted death after spending so many years avoiding its clutches. With the task done, Naruto walked over to the now dead Shinobi, and took the ring off Kakuzu's finger before once more pulling solvent on the body to make sure no one could bring the guy back to life.

It was for the best considering this particular pair of Akatsuki members and their way of staying "immortal" like the other members no doubt claimed to be.

Now there was only a small handful left for Naruto to kill.

Then this whole mess would be over.

(Konoha-Secret Meeting Room)

"We have to do something. The demon is out of control. We have no way to reign him in now that Danzo is gone," said Homura, as he along with Koharu, and the others that were with him on the Civilian Council currently in on this meeting that weren't arrested.

"What about the man's remaining Root Shinobi? Surely they will follow us?" said Haruno Toshi, as he had told his daughter to stay away from the demon regardless of his heritage in being the Namikaze Heir, and to focus on being better then her so called friends.

"They will, but they are hesitant to make moves against the Hokage due to her having so much support, and the Fire Daimyo has taken much of the power we have taken from that title over the years. We need to remove Tsunade's symbol of strength, her hope, and her courage to oppose us," said Koharu, as she knew more about running the village then that drunken Senju woman ever could, and made her displeasure known to the Hokage when she could despite all the events that happened shortly after the banishment of the demon vessel.

"But that may not be possible given the demon's current power. He's out on that mission to kill the members of Akatsuki and even with us secretly alerting them of that fact we have yet to hear that the monster had been taken care of," said another member of the Civilian Council.

"True, but you forget that Akatsuki is filled with S-ranked Missing Nin, and if anyone can kill the Kyuubi vessel it is them," said Homura, as he knew that the only ones in the Elemental Countries capable of killing the demon were them, and even if they didn't the weakening of the creature would give them the chance to finish it off themselves.

"As for the Root Shinobi that were loyal to Danzo, we have positioned them all over Konoha to strike out against the demon when he returns, _if_ at all from his mission, and have them strike him down before Tsunade can be alerted to stop it," said Koharu, as she saw them all nod, and the departed from the meeting room.

All of them were completely unaware of the fly on the corner of the wall flying right out of the room above their heads, as it was not the usual house fly that flew around pissing people off, and then dying a few days later. No, this was a special Aburame spying fly they developed to be the preverbal "fly on the wall" when spying on others at the request of the Hokage when the Fire Shadow had a good reason for it, and this was one of those rare times that such a insect was used _inside_ the walls of Konoha.

The Hokage was not going to like what this fly told the Aburame who was going to tell her what the fly heard in that room.

(Ame Village -5 Days Later)

"We have a problem Pein-sama," said white half Zetsu, as he appeared before Pein, and Konan with both sides of his face showing worry.

_**"Damn right we do. All the other members are dead!"**_ said the dark half of Zetsu, as he decided to get straight to the point, and just say it before Pein asked in his place.

"What? How?" said Konan, as she surprised that all the other members were killed off so easily, and in a short amount of time.

_**"It was the Kyuubi vessel! He hunted them all down and took their rings as trophies along with Hidan's scythe,"**_ said the dark half of Zetsu, as he was angry, and a tad bit afraid of the Kyuubi vessel now.

"We searched the areas they fought and found their bodies had been was could only be described as..._disintegrated_," said the white half of Zetsu sounding like a frightened child being hunted down by the boogeyman.

Though Freddy Krueger was probably more appropriate given all the blades the Kyuubi vessel had on his person.

"Disintegrated? Strange. Konan, we will deal with this one ourselves, and the focus on finding the Kyuubi vessel's hideout to get the rings," said Pein, as he saw his second-in-command nod, and yet the woman beside him seemed hesitant to do this.

Though Konan would never say it in front of Pein.

"How do we find the Kyuubi vessel?" said Konan, as she knew that the Namikaze was not going to be found so easily, and it was going to be even tougher to subdue.

"We don't have to Konan. He's already here in Ame," said Pein, as he saw Konan's eyes widen, and saw the look of concern flash upon her face.

"Do you think he knows about your 'true Pein' body?" said Konan since the man before her was Pein and yet was _not_ Pein.

"Yes. We have to hurry if we are to-AAAAAHHH!" said Pein, as his body staggered, and feel to his knees in agony.

"Pein-sama!/_**Pein-sama!" **_said the two sides of Zetsu in shock.

"He's here! He found my true form! Stop him Konan!" said Pein, as his body began to spasm even more, and then slump down dead.

"NO!" yelled out Konan, as she knew that with the real Pein dead, the one before her would fall like a pet with its strings cut, and be dead just like the others.

_**"You loved him. Didn't you,"**_ said Naruto, as he appeared before the two members since he had sent a Shadow Clone to deal the killing blow to the real Pein after finding the man by finding the strongest source of chakra, and then followed the heat signature that went with it until the _real_ Pein was found a safe distance from here.

This man was like a more alternate, but more advanced version of Sasori in terms of the use of puppets, and made the Suna Puppet Master look like a weak child apprentice in that regard.

"I'll...I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Konan, as tears filled her eyes, and paper surrounded her reformed into sharp looking blade before unleashing them on Naruto.

Only to reveal that she had only destroyed a Shadow Clone.

_**"The real man behind all of this, the one you loved without question...was dying,"**_ said Naruto, as he appeared to her right, and saw the anger in her eyes while Zetsu was now arguing with himself on whether to help the woman or get out of there.

"It doesn't mean you had to kill him!" said Konan, as he made a sword out of paper, and was going to run him through with it had he not raised a hand to tell her to stop.

_**"Perhaps not, but he was my enemy, and I could not let him kill me for the sake of his own ambitions that put those **__**I**__** care about at risk,"**_ said Naruto, as he didn't want to kill this woman, and sensed she was a gentle soul despite her joining the Akatsuki.

"And that gives you the right? You are no better then that damn bastard Hanzo or his ally Danzo when they conspired to kill those close to me for the sake of their _ambitions_!" said Konan, as she charged him with the intent of her sharp paper sword to pierce through his armor, and flesh to end his life.

Naruto easily stepped aside and grabbed her wrists hard before pulling Konan close to his masked face.

_**"First off, don't compare me to that bastard Danzo, and second I **__**personally**__** killed the old prick so be grateful I killed our mutual enemy in that regard. Another thing you need to realize, is that by extracting the demons from their vessels like me, you **__**kill**____**us**__** for your own ambitions, and I am doing what I must to protect **__**my**__** kin from your organization. What right does your leader have in killing us for his ambition? What right do you have in killing all nine of us just so you can take the cowards way out of bringing your so called Peace to the Elemental Countries that would have been done through **__**fear**__**?! That's not Peace! That's a fucking dictatorship!"**_ said Naruto, as saw the woman before him shaking, and threw her to the ground before turning his attention to Zetsu now done arguing with himself.

"Stay away from us!" said the white half of Zetsu.

_**"Yeah! What he said,"**_ said the dark half of Zetsu.

_**"Then give me your ring and I won't,"**_ said Naruto, as he knew the rings were key to Akatsuki's plans, and this would further hurt the organization's plans.

That and Zetsu wasn't worthy in terms of being hunted.

_**"Give him the ring!"**_ said the dark half Zetsu to the white half of Zetsu.

"Hold on, the ring's stuck!" said the white Zetsu, as he finally got it removed, and threw it at Naruto before getting out of there in a heartbeat.

_**"Now yours,"**_ said Naruto turning to face the still downed woman currently crying her heart out at his feet.

"Kill me. Kill me please," said Konan, as she slowly took the ring off, and placed it by his right foot.

_**"Why?"**_ said Naruto with his head cocked to the right and saw Konan look up at him with her tear stained eyes.

"Why? Because you took away someone I love. It was because of him that I survived for so long after Jiraiya of the Sannin taught us the basics to survive when we were kids," said Konan, as she felt lost without the man she swore to follow, and support his dream no matter what.

Even if what they did felt somewhat wrong.

_**"No,"**_ said Naruto before picking up the ring and began walking away.

"Why? Why are you sparing me?" said Konan.

_**"Because you are not like the others of this organization. You didn't join for the same reasons they did. I see light in your heart where they had darkness in theirs. That alone makes you worthy of living. The people in this village will follow you, even after they learn Pein is gone, and that is your role in life from now on. To protect **__**them**__**. They are your precious people now. Live for them...if for nothing else,"**_ said Naruto, as he left Konan on the ground to think about his words, and hoped she would embrace them.

"Wait! There is one more you need to kill before the organization is gone," said Konan, as she felt he needed to know about his final, and most powerful of enemies.

_**"Who is that?"**_ said Naruto now stopping and turning slightly to face her.

"He's the true leader of Akatsuki. The one, who came to us all, and offered us a chance to fulfill our dreams. His name is..._Uchiha Madara_," said Konan, as she felt killer intent from Naruto skyrocket, and clench his fists tightly to the point that his healing factor was the only thing preventing him from drawing blood.

_**"KILL HIM! KILL HIM MY VESSEL! ITS BECAUSE OF HIM I ATTACKED THE LEAF AND MADE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" **_roared the Kyuubi, as he hated Madara more then anything this world had to offer, and Kyuubi had seen The Postman.

Why Kami gave Kevin Costner work after that movie, Kyuubi will _never_ know, and in a way Kyuubi didn't _want_ to know.

_**"Thank you for this information. Maybe in the distant future, we will meet once again under better circumstances, and even call each other friends,"**_ said Naruto, as he left the woman to slowly rise to her feet, and seek out Madara.

The man's skull would become the _ultimate_ trophy.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you like it. Keep on reviewing. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Bloody Victory

Naruto leaped from tree to tree in stealthy silent fashion only he could do, as he hunted the last, and most powerful member of the Akatsuki organization. It wasn't easy of course due to Madara being elusive and hiding in the shadows long after his encounter with the Shodaime over a hundred years ago. However, Naruto's eyes _could_ find Madara with the help of his mask following the unusual trail of chakra the man left behind that was like Kyuubi said, was a much more sinister thing then the fox's own, and easy to find once it was locked on due to the heat the chakra created. No matter how sinister or soothing it was, it left a trail all over the place, and could be tracked when seen.

_**"He's near. I can feel it!"**_ said Kyuubi angrily growling at knowledge the Uchiha was near and was looking forward to seeing the bastard die a painful death.

'Calm yourself Kyuubi. If you get angry, you'll juice me up, and he'll see it before using his power to suppress your chakra. We can't have that. I know your angry, but you're also a living creature, and all living creatures have freewill. You can resist the rage if you try,' thought Naruto, as he knew Kyuubi could fight off Madara's power, and the desire to rip the man's head off.

That was reserved for the Namikaze.

_**"I know. Just so many bad memories of him makes my blood boil. Well...if I still had a body to go with the boiling blood that is," **_said Kyuubi, as he focused on resisting the growing anger within himself, and listened to his vessel.

'Well soon he will be just that. A memory,' thought Naruto, as the internal section of his masks visor on the screen telling him that someone was nearby, and it matched the trail the Namikaze had been following.

He was here.

_**"We've come to it...at last!"**_ said Kyuubi grinning within Naruto knowing that today was the day death _finally_ caught up with Madara.

_**"Uchiha Madara!"**_ said Naruto letting his voice echoing through the trees while hanging off of one of them fully cloaked seeing the other masked man stand up from the tree he was on and removed his own orange spiral mask to show his face.

"So you're finally here. Why not show yourself?" said Madara, as he didn't see any point to going into his Tobi persona, and saw the Namikaze reveal himself up on a higher tree.

_**"Satisfied?"**_ said Naruto before moving to another tree while Madara staying where he was.

"Hardly. You may have learned a few interesting things, but the fact remains my pet fox inside of your body cannot intervene, and save you Namikaze," said Madara, as he heard Naruto chuckle, and then remove his mask before throwing it onto the ground.

_**"How long have you known that I was his son?"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Madara quickly in a single instant transform his clothing into the clothing of old he fought the Shodaime with ages ago at the Valley of the End.

"Since the sealing. Not that hard to see you were his child. Of course, I imagine that your village knew, but didn't want to accept it, and if they did...they didn't care about what the man wanted for you," said Madara, as he had known about the village's abuse of the boy, and the retaliation the Namikaze delivered upon his attackers.

_**"I see. And yet...you made no move to kill me afterwards knowing it would free Kyuubi from my body. Then again, Kyuubi was free from your influence, and I'm going to bet that your eyes didn't have the strength to repeat your actions to piss the fox off. I'm guessing the statue thing was a backup plan just incase someone sealed the fox away like the other nine were and your revenge on the Leaf failed. Am I right?"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Madara's arrogant smirk, and the way the man did it reminded the Namikaze a lot of when Sasuke did the same thing.

"That is indeed correct. Whenever I put Kyuubi in such a state, I am weakened somewhat considerably, and even more so after my battle with the Shodaime. I became a shadow of my former self after that battle and took me a long time to recover while everyone in the Leaf thought I died. After I recovered, I swore revenge against the Leaf, but had to make preparations, and did so over the years. Using my Sharingan to influence others to do what I wished, caring out a long planned out strategy to weaken all the Shinobi villages to the point where they cannot oppose me when my dream came true. I became the Third Mizukage to find out just who among the different clans there were a threat to me and used my Sharingan on the Fourth Mizukage whom was a demon vessel named Yagura to weaken them with the bloodline civil war. I tempted Orochimaru by in his lab to give him with the idea of Immortality using the Sharingan to complete his ambition to know all the Jutsus in the world. I helped Uchiha Itachi kill the Uchiha Clan knowing he needed help in taking down the planned coup they were going to start and to further weaken Konoha considerably," said Madara, as he grinned at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at the oldest Uchiha in existence, and let out a growl that echoed throughout the area.

_**"You have much to answer for Uchiha Madara," **_said Naruto, as he brought out his wrist blades, and brought out one of his just as deadly sword.

"I'm sure I do in the eyes of many if they were to learn the truth about my secret actions throughout the Elemental Countries. However, I am Immortal, and being Immortal means that I cannot be killed. That I cannot die," said Madara confidently before bringing out his sword ready for battle.

_**"Bold words from someone who's afraid of death,"**_ said Naruto letting out a chuckle and saw Madara frown.

"Hardly. I don't fear _anything_!" said Madara, as he activated his eyes, and saw Naruto grin expand wider.

_**"Such arrogance. Its no wonder the Shodaime was able to beat you,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Madara scowl, and again was reminded of Sasuke.

"When I'm done destroying your body Namikaze, I'm going to influence your mind with my Sharingan like I did Kyuubi, and then make you destroy everyone in the Elemental Countries you love! Starting off with that lover of yours. What's her name again? Its Hyuuga...Hinata was it?" said Madara, who heard Naruto let out an angry demonic roar that seemed to shake the ground around them, and now had the multicolored haired boy's fully attention.

_**"Your head will be my most coveted trophy in my collection when this is over,"**_ said Naruto, as the two charged the other, and thus began the preverbal "Clash of Titans".

(Konoha-At the Moment)

Senju Tsunade was pissed! No, she was _beyond_ pissed, and for good reason. Aburame Shino had come to her office, telling the female Hokage all about what his fly had heard, and how people within Konoha's walls were conspiring against Tsunade's only Godson. The Slug Princess knew this mission against the Akatsuki would weaken Naruto to the point where Root Shinobi would have no problem killing the Namikaze, and even more so if they ganged up on him all at once.

'Its time these asshole were reminded of just _who _they are messing with outside of Naruto himself!' thought Tsunade, as she summoned Yugao, and her ANBU team to her office.

"You called Hokage-sama?" said Yugao wearing her Cat ANBU mask.

"Get every ANBU loyal to me in here _now_! Same with Jiraiya too! Tell him unless he wants to be without his dick for the remainder of his life that he gets his ass in this office within _seconds_ of this order. I have an important mission that requires only there utmost commitment, loyalty, and secrecy needed to protect the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she saw Yugao nod, and quickly head out to gather all the necessary forces for the mission.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on?" said Shizune, as she came into the room, and saw her teacher in medicine getting increasingly angrier by the second.

"Those bastards on the Councils have organized a planned assassination on Naruto the very moment he comes back to Konoha using the last of Danzo's Root forces! They think they can get away with it, but I'm not about to have my Godson walk into a trap by those _fuckers_, and show them what it means to cross my family!" said Tsunade, as she had long wished to prove to Naruto that she cared for him, and this was going to be the proof she needed to show the Namikaze by killing every single arrogant bigot trying to raise up arms against the young man.

"What about the Rookies and Gai's team? Surely they can help?" said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade nod at the idea, and knew they would love to prove to Naruto they didn't hate him.

"Good idea Shizune. Bring them all here too!" said Tsunade, as she knew they could be trusted with this assignment, and help deal with this..._annoyance_.

Within the hour, everyone Tsunade could trust was in the room, and she told them what the Councils had planned with the remaining leftover Root Shinobi they now had under their command. It was upsetting to the Rookies, as they missed Naruto greatly during his banishment, and always hated the people in power for causing it, and now they were trying to screw Naruto over further.

Unacceptable.

"When do we start?" said Kiba, as he had seen Hinata in terms of sister, and knew how much Naruto meant to her.

It was time for the Inuzuka to act like a good big brother and protect the one his little sister loved.

"Right now! Jiraiya had the Toads find every Root Shinobi in the village and all those involved in the assassination attempt on the Councils. Take them down! Dead _or _alive. Go!" said Tsunade, as she saw them take off to complete the mission, and smirked at the thought of teaching those fools a lesson.

She was going to show that Naruto wasn't the only one who could hunt.

(With Naruto and Madara)

Glowing red blood ran down the side of Naruto's left arm while Kyuubi's chakra healed the injury underneath his armor while Madara himself was injured along his right leg from a wicked gash near the kneecap. The two had been at it awhile now, Madara had long since decided against his teleporting technique for this fight since it had resulted in failure the first time it was tried, and had cost the Uchiha the wound on his leg.

Naruto himself found out why the Shodaime had such a hard time with Madara in the first place, as the Uchiha was indeed the strongest of his clan, and was constantly pushing the Predator of a Namikaze to his limits. Madara used his Sharingan to keep Naruto's punches from hitting, but at the same time, the younger man's eyes revealed what limbs Madara was going to use before they were used due to the heat in each limb flaring each time an arms, and/or leg tried to land a blow.

In short, it was a stalemate.

"You're pretty good Naruto. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't kill you after being born for only a minute," said Madara before he was shoved back by Naruto's far superior physical strength.

_**"You did what?"**_ said Naruto, as he saw the Uchiha grinning at him, and readied his wrist blades to gut Madara right now.

"Your Mother was the previous vessel of the fox. I was looking for him for so long and found out my pet had been sealed inside of her. I threatened to kill you the moment you were born and due to the pregnancy her seal weakened considerably. It was by this point that the fox's power was leaking out of her body at a dangerously lethal rate and would have died soon after had Kushina not done the unexpected," said Madara, as he charged at Naruto, who blocked the sword with his wrist blades, and looked the Uchiha right in his Sharingan eyes.

"She released Kyuubi to have it kill you for taking me. She didn't know that the eyes of the Sharingan had the power to control the fox like the Senju Clan could," said Naruto, as he saw Madara smiling at him with a cruel smile, and it was making the Namikaze very angry.

"Correct! Your Father knew what she was going to do in advance, which gave him the motivation to seek me out, and take you back in order to...well you know the rest," said Madara letting out a chuckle and was answered with a from Naruto now attacking in a savage manner with a speed that even the Uchiha's Sharingan was having trouble seeing to counter.

Madara tried to use his Sharingan powers against Naruto, but the younger was not so easily influenced by them like he first thought, and the Uchiha suspected the Shinigami Seal on the Namikaze had something to do with it. It was long before Naruto had forced Madara to back himself up against a tree, which the man was so surprised he had even done that, and used his teleportation technique to prevent the loss of his head via Naruto's sword in the Namikaze's left hand.

The tree that was behind the Uchiha however...was not so lucky.

_**"Forget having your head as a trophy on my wall. Smashing your body into liquid goo is more then enough for me,"**_ said Naruto picking up his mask before putting it on, as he let out another mighty roar, and then threw his shuriken at Madara with the man dodging it by jumping to his left in a very acrobatic fashion.

Then the Uchiha had to quickly jump around to prevent the red chakra firing cannons on Naruto's shoulders from hitting him and it wasn't easy either. Madara also knew that this was just a means for Naruto to force his hand into close quarter so the younger man could try to slice him to pieces with those wrist blades.

'He's good. Its clear my pet has done little to influence him in terms of its chakra healing the boy's wounds when injured and even if I did suppress Kyuubi's power long enough to stop it the Namikaze has more then enough tolerance to handle severe injuries,' thought Madara, as he heard a sound behind him, and saw the spinning alien shuriken coming back, and leaped out of the way of its ruthless spinning blades.

And it gave Naruto the opening he needed.

Targeting Madara in mid-jump, Naruto recalculated the targeting system to fire seconds before the Uchiha landed on the area he was jumping to, and aimed low to take the man's legs off at the knees. Madara himself didn't expect this, which was surprising due to his lack of understanding in the kind of weapons Naruto had at his disposal, and when it came to the Shinobi world...the unknown can get you killed.

The last true Uchiha screamed out in agony, as the ground, or rather his _legs_ gave out from under him due to the fact his legs from the kneecap down were no longer attached to the rest of his body. Before Madara could do anything about his knew situation, his opponent had put away his shuriken, and brought out the Combi Stick in all its menacing glory. Throwing the weapon, Naruto hit Madara right in the right arm just below the man's elbow, and put his massive steeled plated combat boot right on the Uchiha's chest.

_**"Tell me Uchiha Madara...do you fear death?" **_said Naruto, as he drew his sword out again, and pointed the tip at the Uchiha's neck.

"No. I don't. Just like your Father," said Madara, as he saw "eyes" on the mask flash red before Naruto drove his blade right into the Uchiha's throat, and then decapitated the man in two slices of his weapon.

_**"You are nothing like him. At least **__**he**__** died with his honor,"**_ said Naruto, as he picked up the head of Uchiha Madara, and then let out a mighty demonic roar that echoed into the sky for all to hear.

The Masked Hunter now had his trophy and it would be considered the _greatest_ of all the trophies among the Akatsuki he hunted.

(Konoha-1 Week Later)

Naruto had returned to his base of operations soon after Uchiha Madara's head was taken and began the "cleaning procedure" of his new trophy before mounting on the wall that was designed specifically to hold the various members of the Akatsuki he hunted. The only skulls he did not have on the wall were Konan's, Zetsu's, Sasori's, Kakuku's, Hidan's, and Orochimaru's for different reasons that were his own despite having some worthy substitutes.

Including all of their rings and for some the items in their possession that were of their handiwork.

Now here Naruto was, back in Konoha to collect his payment, as he had all nine rings in his possession, and a report all ready for the Hokage to hear memorized in his head. He knew Tsunade would be cautious of Ame in the future because of his decision not to kill Konan, but it Naruto would explain that she was not a threat anymore, and that the man behind it was with the man now dead.

If his pay got reduced, then Naruto didn't care since it wasn't about the money, and one couldn't put a price on one's honor if they truly felt it was priceless.

As he walked through the village, Naruto noticed a distinct decrease in the population, and frowned in wonder as to why that was? Was there an attack coming? Surely the fools of this village would not try something so stupid that they would try to kill him now after proving he was no longer an easy target for them to hurt much less kill. Sensing nothing was amiss, the former Leaf Shinobi walked through the streets of Konoha with people giving him a lot of space to head to the Hokage Tower, and it seemed now that almost all of the people seemed terrified of him.

When he got closer to the mountain, Naruto found out why, and smiled behind his mask at what the reason was for the fear.

Hanged by rope now tied to poles on top of the Hokage Monument were the bodies of the two Councils, their stomachs gutted, and showed signs that they had all suffered painful deaths.

_**"I love what you've done with the place,"**_ said Naruto when he entered the Hokage's Office and placed all the rings of Akatsuki in front of Tsunade.

"You can thank your friends and Shinobi that wished to prove they're not like _them_," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto, and then look out the window for a moment.

_**"I noticed Sakura's body among the rest of them. I take it she chose the losing side?"**_ said Naruto seeing the Hokage nod her head while grimacing.

"Oh she _chose_ all right. Said quite a few things about you too. Her along with the rest of her bastard family sided with the Councils, who just so you know were planning to have you killed the moment you returned, and using the leftover Root Shinobi that remained. After I found out about it, I made the decision to..._liquidate _them if you will, and count it as an 'acceptable loss' for the village since most of them shouldn't be alive anyway with the laws they've broken. Of course, the ones we captured all screamed out how they were trying to do the village a service, and that you needed to be killed. All the usual same old crap when it comes to you," said Tsunade, as she heard Naruto chuckle, and knew that she had managed to get back _some_ of his good graces with this bloody act.

_**"And now all the powers of the Hokage are yours once more," **_said Naruto seeing the woman nod and that she had a look of sadness in her eyes though there was a mixture of hope in them too.

"I don't suppose you'll reconsider staying and taking my place now that its all powerful again?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto shake his head no, and she slumped her head in defeat.

_**"The title of Hokage maybe powerful now Granny, but you **__**do**__** need to bring back the two governing positions again, and rearrange it so they aren't powerful enough to override your position. Besides, I personally cannot embrace Konoha anymore, even if you did take care of the bigots, and bring fear to those that would side with them. This is where I part ways from the Leaf," **_said Naruto, as he scooped up all the rings, and turned to leave while ignoring the pained look in Tsunade's eyes.

"Would you at least...come back to visit us? On occasion?" said Tsunade, as she saw him stop for a moment, and then look back with that damn unreadable mask preventing her from seeing his face.

_**"Maybe one day when my mind has caught up with the rest of my body I will return here. I'm sure Hinata-chan won't mind coming back here to see her cousin and little sister after things have settled,"**_ said Naruto, as he left before the Hokage could ask him about Hinata leaving, and why the Hyuuga Heiress was leaving the Leaf.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

Hyuuga Hinata was ready to go. Her bags were packed, Naruto was in his ways after a Shadow Clone came, and told her he was back to set things in motion for the move. As for Hinata herself, she was thrilled to be with Naruto, and that soon they would be in Spring Country where Princess Koyuki would be there to greet them as honored guests.

_**"Ready to go?"**_ said Naruto, as he appeared in front of Hinata, and the woman hugged the blonde before kissing his mask.

"Since the day you first left to hunt down the Akatsuki," said Hinata, as she saw Naruto reactivate the security seals on the Namikaze Estates, and the two soon headed to the gates of the Leaf to head to Wave Country.

It was their path to happiness.

"So he's finally leaving huh? No goodbyes to us? No assurances that he'll want to return one day and help us out of a jam?" said Jiraiya by Tsunade's side looking out the window of her office and knowing the two former Leaf Shinobi were on their way.

"No. That's not his style. Not anymore. Naruto's walking the path he wants to walk. Not surprising when you think about it. Most of his life. He's walked a path we kept making him walk and never considered that the path was the wrong one because it was the one we walked too," said Tsunade, as she looked at her desk to see Hinata's headband there, and a note explaining why she was following Naruto.

Such young love. How Tsunade missed it.

"Yeah. Minato was the same way. Took a few kick to my balls to finally see exactly what I was doing was in fact wrong in his training. That he would see a different path that was perfect for him and I was only hurting Minato when I tried to redirect the path towards what I walked," said Jiraiya, as he saw now how much Naruto was like Minato in that regard, and once more screwed up like he first did with the Yondaime.

"Hinata's note told me they were heading to Spring Country and that Naruto was going to become the Kage of its Shinobi village," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya smirk and then the man let out a small laugh.

"I don't doubt it. After killing so many S-Class Missing Nin, I highly doubt anything less then a Kage level position would be suitable for Naruto, and it was his dream after all," said Jiraiya knowing that Naruto being a Kage of a Shinobi village would definitely be interesting in the next few years.

"That's true, but I always wanted him to take the position of _Hokage_, and not the title of Kage from another village," said Tsunade with a sigh.

"That was never going to happen so long as the Councils and all the bigots in the village were fueling their power Tsunade. Even with them gone, most of the populous would never truly be loyal to Naruto, and would prefer to be overthrown by an outside enemy then live under his rule," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade become angry with tears in her eyes, and could tell she wanted to hit something.

"Damn fools! All of them! Still, there are signs of hope with the younger generation, and that's what I have to fight for now until my successor can take my place," said Tsunade, as she knew of only one other person, who was qualified to take this position aside from Naruto, and the boy was still a Genin.

"And I'll help too. From what I hear, Konohamaru along with his friends have a lot of raw potential in them, and look up to Naruto. They have his desire to be strong and I think they would be perfect for training under yours truly," said Jiraiya knowing that Ebisu was doing a good job so far, but the kids could go far, and the Sannin wanted them at their maximum potential.

"Just don't make them into Super Perverts Jiraiya or peeping in hot springs will be a faint memory after I remove your manhood," said Tsunade, as she saw the man wave his hands defensively, and knew he wouldn't try anything like that.

"I wouldn't dream of it Tsunade-hime. Though I will need to take the two boys to a fancy brothel after I help them become Chuunin," said Jiraiya grinning his usual grin.

BAM!

And like that, Jiraiya was sent all the way down to the bottom of the Hokage Tower via one way ticket on the Hokage's Fist Express, and missed the woman's yell of "pervert!" aimed down at him.

Good times.

(Epilogue-5 Years Later)

Naruto sat in his office in Yukigakure, as he finished up the last of his paperwork for the evening required of him since he was the Shodaime Aisukage, and headed home to his lovely wife Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata. Along the way, the people of the village bowed humbly in his presence, as they gave him looks of respect that he would never get in the Leaf, and saw children having pride in their eyes at living in this village with him governing it.

They knew what Naruto held inside, but they didn't care, as the man was a hero to them for what he did years before, and saved their Princess now Spring Daimyo Koyuki from certain harm. He had brought alliances from various villages and even countries to their side that were bringing them great prosperity. However, it didn't mean that their Shinobi village could become fat, bored, and arrogant like the Leaf had become from all of their victories. As the Aisukage, Naruto kept his Shinobi in tip top condition, made sure they had yearly psyche evaluations, and that they did intense mandatory training equivalent of their rank for several hours a day. The Genin didn't do D-ranked missions like the Leaf did after they graduated, but rather did them at the Academy while still being trained, and developed the fundamentals of teamwork in the classroom. The teachers made sure their lectures, their way of teaching wasn't boring, but rather they were informative, examples were shown, and instructed the students in the understanding that being a Shinobi is not the glamorous tale of intense action that they may have suspected it was.

_**"Hinata-chan! I'm home!"**_ said Naruto, as he entered his well sized home, and was greeted with the sight of his wife there with their 2 1/2 year old son named Azrael.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun. Azrael has missed you almost as much as I have," said Hinata, as she gave him a kiss after he removed his helmet, and saw Naruto look at his son they helped create together.

_**"How are your former students these days? I hear they've been doing well, and I have paperwork on my desk indicating they want to become Jounin"**_ said Naruto, as he wanted to know what his wife thought of her former Genin team she trained just prior to getting pregnant with their son, and seeing them become remarkable Chuunin.

"They've stopped by. Wishing me good luck with our son and if they could spar with me on occasion to see how they measure up against me," said Hinata, as she blushed slightly at Naruto's close contact near her face, and the way he sniffed her hair.

_**"Have I told you how sexy you are and how incredible you smell?"**_ said Naruto, as he placed a hand on her hip, and gave her lust filled look.

"Plenty of times my love. Though if you intend to go through with what I think you are going to, then I have to warn you that it could result in me being pregnant again, and I will be hormonally..._unstable_ like I was before," said Hinata, as she had been angry, sad, and hungry during her time being pregnant with their child.

Don't get her even started on the labor.

_**"But your so sexy when you're like that,"**_ said Naruto, as he moved his hand that was on her hip to cup the woman's ass, and gave it a healthy squeeze that made Hinata moan out with lust.

"Maybe we...we could spend..._some_ quality time together," said Hinata, as she could easily put Azrael to bed, and then _they_ could spend time in _their _bed.

_**"Some? Why not the rest of the day going into the night? I keep a Shadow Clone on hand to watch over the baby and we can spend time together that will make us **__**another**__** baby,"**_ said Naruto, as he knew how to turn this lovely woman in front of him on, and this was one of those ways.

"Deal!" said Hinata, as she couldn't take it any longer, and kissed him hungrily while gripping what she could of his fishnet covered body.

For the rest of the day going into the night, _no one dared_ get the near the Namikaze home, and when the Hyuuga woman became pregnant a _second _time everyone in the village knew what day caused such an event.

All was right with Naruto's world.

FIN!

(A/N: YAY! I finished after so long. I hope you enjoyed this like I have. Now I'm off to write something else. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
